Real Life Trip to an Unreal Place
by DarkShadowrule
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Kira Blake who comes from our reality and ends up in one from a TV show of her childhood (Danny Phantom). After ending up with ghost powers just like Danny's, she's put at the risk of ghost, ghost hunters, and anyone who could possibly figure out her and Danny's secret. Will she ever get back home again?
1. Prologue

**Notice: I do not own Danny Phantom or related characters (but it'd be awesome if I did). However, Kira Blake/Shadowrule is all mine. MINE! Enjoy.**

Prologue:

This place was strange; confusing. I'd never seen anything like it. It looked like it was right out of a cartoon and nothing was three-dimensional. Where was I? What was happening to me?

I felt this weird feeling in my chest, like nothing I'd ever felt before, and in a second, I saw a green glow on my nose. Where was the light coming from? My usual dark brown stray hairs weren't falling into my face, instead, _white ones were_. What was wrong with me?

I was in the middle of an empty street, it was night, and I hardly recognized my body. Where the hell was I? All I could remember was a flash of light and I went from being in my bed reading a book to this unfamiliar and creepy place.

I had only one thought: figure out where I am. I wandered for thirty minutes just trying to find some sign to what town I was in, and when I finally saw it, it read: Amity Park.

What? That wasn't a real town. But I remembered it somehow. What was Amity Park? The question scratched at the back of my head as I tried bringing up the childhood memory of what it was from.

A cartoon.

I remembered, Amity Park was the home city of one of my favorite cartoon heroes as a kid: Danny Phantom. But how could it be real? That place was fiction; a figment of an awesome writer's imagination. But somehow it was real, and I was standing in the center of it. The green glow, the white hair, the weird feeling, it all made sense now. Somehow _I _was a character. But as far as memory served, Danny was the only ghost kid on the show. Right?

There was one thing to do. I had to find the strange building from my favorite childhood fiction. What was it called? Fenton Works? If I found Danny, it'd prove this really was happening. And if this really was happening, maybe he could help.

I started walking, hoping I would stumble on it. But, then again, I also hoped I wouldn't stumble on it, because that would prove that there was absolutely no way I could think of to get home.

After an hour, I looked up to see the crazy building towering over me. I was instantly filled with a deep sense of dread. This was really happening to me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notice: I don't own the rights to Danny Phantom or related characters. But Kira is all mine. Mwahahahaha...**

Chapter 1:

With shaking hands, I walked up to the door and was about to ring the bell when I was overtaken by an intense chill. A wisp of my breath made itself visible and I remember what was going on. There was a ghost somewhere close by.

"Hey Spooks, what are you doing?" I heard an all too familiar voice say from behind me.

I turned around and the second I got a look at the idol of my childhood, I saw a green flash coming towards me. I felt an intense pain and was thrown to the ground. "Wait!" I shouted in fear, putting my hands up. "I don't want to fight, I need your help." Without realizing it, my hands were glowing green and a beam shot out of them and hit the ghost boy.

"If you don't want to fight, then why did you shoot?" he questioned, rushing towards me.

"I-I didn't mean to," I pleaded as he flew into me, going intangible and pushing me through to the opposite side of the building. When we made it to the other side, I toppled out and crashed into the side of the next building. Danny simple flew opposite the direction of travel to stop his momentum.

I tucked my hand under my arms so they couldn't cause any more damage, and when he got close to me with a bewildered face, I said, "I-I don't know how to control it. You've got to help me."

"Are you sure you're not one of Plasmius's clones?"

I sifted through my brain, but what little I remembered of the show was nearly forgotten. "Who's Plasmius?"

His feet landed on the ground and he said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kira Blake."


	3. Chapter 2

**Once again ladies and gents, I don't own Danny Phantom, but it would be cool. The only person in this that I own in Kira. She is my magically amazing rock-star creation.**

Chapter 2:

"So Kira, how did you end up in Amity Park?" the goth girl I remembered as Sam asked.

"I don't know, and I really don't understand what's happened to me," I answered sadly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Like why I have these freaky ghost powers, or why everything looks 2-D, or why some crazy TV show from my childhood has suddenly become reality."

The three friends looked at me like I was crazy. I certainly felt like it. And, unlike Danny, I didn't know how to get out of this weird ghost side.

"What do you mean cartoon?" Danny said with a forced laugh.

"Well I… When I was a kid, there was this TV show that always played and we just _loved_ it. The show was called Danny Phantom. It was about a ghost boy and his friends that went around fighting dangerous ghosts. But that was a long time ago, and I never thought it'd be possible, but I dreamed about it like every child did anyway. Somehow I got… teleported to this place I thought was make believe. And when I got here, I got these weird powers just like you," I said, looking right at Danny.

"You're saying that you just got… poofed here?" Danny asked with a look of curiosity.

I nodded and said, "The biggest problem now being how the heck do I turn back into me."

"If you really are still half girl, I might be able to teach you," Danny said.

I looked at him and nodded. What if I really was all ghost somehow? I'd have nowhere to stay. And, would that mean I'm dead?

Danny told me that "going human" was all about calming down and _feeling _human, whatever that meant. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to relax. In a few moments, I opened my eyes again to see a band of bluish-white energy forming around my waist and spreading over my body./span/p

I was back to my dark-haired, normal green-eyed, average self. Danny and the geek I remembered as Tucker stared at me. "Is something wrong with me?" I asked with nervousness, thinking something had happened to my face or something.

"Foley. Tucker Foley," the geek said, getting awkwardly close and trying to imitate James Bond.

"What he means to say is that you look fine," Sam said, shooting Tucker a dirty look.

"Good."


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't really think I even have to tell you this, but once again, I don't own Danny Phantom, but Kira is my special creation. My own Frankenstein monster if you will. This chapter portrays Kira's first real ghost encounter, and Jack being typical Jack, so enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Danny had taken me to his parents and fairly well begged them to let me stay with them for a few days, explaining that he found me out all alone on the streets with nowhere to go. After a few you poor thing's and flashing a puppy-dog lip, they accepted.

I felt awkward in the house, and everywhere you looked there was a ghost trap waiting to spring out. I thought Dad's zombie obsession was nuts. But I guess, seeing that ghosts were real in that world, it could be normal.

Danny was fine to be around. We had the same sarcastic attitudes and the ghost power training gave us a lot of bonding time. His friends felt normal. They were just like mine had always been; outcasts too old for their age.

Danny's sister Jazz however was quite strange. She had a tendency to stare at me for long periods of time and wink at her brother every time she came up with a lame excuse to why he'd snuck out. I really didn't understand why he kept his powers a secret from his parents. Sure they were ghost hunters, but the love for a child is undying, or at least, that's what Mamma always said.

"So, do you go to school?" Mrs. Fenton asked with concern.

I shook my head no. "Not since I got here at least."

"How did you get here anyway?" she probed. I really didn't know how to answer that.

"Well, I lost my parents and I've been… wandering ever since."

"You poor thing," she said, taking my hand and holding it. I felt awkward to have her touch knowing that if she really knew what I was she'd blast me to bits.

"Mrs. Fenton?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Danny likes me?" It was a childish question, but I still felt the need to ask it. The kid was my childhood hero. To think that he might not like me was kind of upsetting.

"I think he does, Danny just has a weird way of showing it."

We sat in silence until the father-in-orange walked in. He reminded me of some kind of pumpkin. "So Kira, I heard you want to learn about ghosts."

"Uh, sir, I didn-" He cut me off before I could reject the offer by grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the basement door.

On the way over, Jack's eyes caught Danny and he grabbed him too. "Two heads are better than one, unless you're a ghost," the orange man said. Something I did remember from childhood: whenever Jack Fenton wanted to teach someone about ghosts, it ended badly for that someone.

"Danny, get us out of this," I hissed quietly.

"Once he gets started on one of these, you can't get him out of it. It's best just to wait it out," Danny replied quietly.

"-And everything you need to know is in this basement," Jack said as if finishing a sentence I hadn't noticed.

"Uh, Mister Fenton," I said nervously.

"Call me Dad."

"I'm not going to do that Mister Fenton."

"Who knows, maybe someday you'll warm up to me. Maybe someday I'll be your dad-in-law."

Danny and I looked at each other and said, "Ew!"

Jack ignored us and turned around, continuing blabbering on about ghosts. Just then, a wisp of blue passed both Danny and I's lips. I looked at Danny with a 'what do we do' look as I caught a glimpse of Ember, the punk rock ghost, coming out of the ghost portal Jack had stupidly left open.

"Hey- uh- Dad, all this ghost stuff is so cool it's making me hungry. Maybe you could go get some snacks," I rushed, helplessly trying to push the mass of a man towards the stairs.

"That sounds like a great idea… Fenton Snacks!" he said, rushing up the stairs.

"Goin' ghost," Danny and I both said at once.

The energy rings formed at our waists and spread to the rest of our body as Ember stared in confusion. "Hey dipstick, who's your new girlfriend?" she said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss [sings] 'you will remember I'm lame,' but he is so not my boyfriend," I mocked. Ember was always one of my favorites, the kind you DVR and watch a million times.

Danny smiled, but Ember's flame hair grown a foot taller. I cowered behind Danny a bit, making Ember laugh a cruel laugh. "You can strum all you want, but you don't know the chord. Fortunately, I do," she said, blasting down a note on her guitar.

Danny phased through the closest wall to get away, forgetting that I had no idea how to do so. As such, I took the full force of the hit. I was knocked against the wall, head first. As I laid in the slightly rubbled wall rubbing my head, Ember floated closer to me. "Not much of a rock star, are you kid?" she said with a look of pleasure.

I put up my hand, hoping one of those blasts would come out, but it didn't. "Come on, come on, work!" I muttered. Ember was about to play a note at point blank, but a green beam hit her pick out of her hand. "A little late, aren't we?" I said to Danny who had fired the shot.

"Sorry I thought you could follow me," he said with annoyance.

"Sorry I'm such a disappointment," I snapped.

Within our second of distraction, Ember hit a chord that flung Danny into the wall to my left. He seemed disoriented, must have hit pretty hard.

"So kid, who are you supposed to be?" Ember questioned with a cocky grin as she floated towards me.

I said the first thing to come to me head; a character from a book I'd always dreamed off writing. "Name's Shadowrule rock girl, what're you gonna do about it?" I floated up, trying not to wobble, and got to her level. Oh god, I was joining the fight.

"You think you're going to win? You can't even fly," she mocked.

I grinned and started flying at her with my hand in a fist. As she was preparing a power chord, I dipped down and curved up, grabbing the guitar out of her hand. "What?" she shouted. "You can't silence the music!"

"Then I'll turn it up," I said, messing with a knob at the base and playing a highly distorted end to a scale. The power of it was enough to knock her back into the ghost zone, and the guitar vanished from my hands.

Danny rushed to lock down the portal the moment he got up and we heard his dad coming down the stairs. I looked at him and he looked at me and we both changed ourselves back to normal. Danny and I were panting from the rush of adrenaline, and Mr. Fenton looked at us. "It's great to see you're so excited about ghosts!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Pre-notes, Ya! Kira's mine, Danny's not. Good times. Now you're going to see the beauty that is "The Trip to the Nasty Burger." OOOooohh. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: 

"How did you learn to do that?" Danny asked me as we were walking towards the Nasty Burger.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Rock the guitar like that; fight like that. How did you do anything like that?"

"Well, my brother plays guitar. I always kind of liked it, so he showed me how to play. Fighting's kind of a mixture of seeing what you and super heroes on TV always do and some stuff my dad taught me. He's a cop back in my hometown," I said nervously, rubbing my arm.

"That was awesome. I mean, you don't even know how to use your ghost powers."

I blushed. "It was nothing. I just did the first thing that came to mind."

"Still, it was pretty cool. It'll be really awesome once I teach you how to use your ghost powers. It'll go a lot quicker for you. I had to figure out everything on my own."

"I just can't wait 'til I can get home again."

"I wonder if you'll still have your ghost powers when you get there. That'd be awesome. From what you say, you'd be the only super hero in your world."

"Kind of a scary thought actually," I said with a nervous laugh. That's when we were cut off by some blonde jerk in a letter jacket.

"Hey _Fen-toad_, thought you were dating that goth-geek friend of yours. Didn't know you had a new girlfriend," he said, staring at me.

Dash.

"He/she is not my boy/girlfriend," Danny and I said at the same time (respectively).

"Whatever _Fentonio_, I'm still going to beat you into next week," he said.

Danny clenched his fist, but he didn't have time to do anything before I stomped my foot down on Dash's. Dash yipped in pain and grabbed his foot. "Urg! You're going to pay for this Fenton!" he said and hobbled away angrily.

"That was amazing! Why would _you_ do that to Dash?" Danny asked excitedly.

"I never really liked that jerk," I said, scowling in Dash's direction.

"Alright, take back everything I said about you. You're awesome."

"Thanks. Now, we better get moving. We don't want Sam and Tucker to think something went wrong."

We rushed the last two blocks to get to Nasty Burger. I saw Sam and Tucker sitting inside. I grabbed Danny's hand and was nearly pulling him towards the place. He couldn't keep up with me. These guys would never be enough to replace Benj and Meg, but they still lit up the room in my eyes. It was cool to have my childhood idols accept me like one of their own. Well, Sam seemed a bit suspicious, but I figured that was normal.

"Hey guys!" I said as I rushed over to the booth they were sitting at.

"A little excited huh?" Tucker said, looking at Danny and I's hands.

I laughed nervously and said, "Oh, sorry." My grip on Danny broke and I sat down next to Tucker while Danny sat next to Sam.

"So, what took you guys so long?" Tucker asked.

"Ember, Dash, won both," I said, looking at Danny.

He smiled and said, "Yeah, _you _won both."

"Sorry, I'll leave some butt kickin' for you next time. Wouldn't wanna take all the glory," I said.

"Wait, you beat Ember and Dash?" Sam said, looking at me with disbelief.

"Yeah, she took out Ember using her own guitar and totally smashed Dash's foot to dust," Danny said.

"It wasn't that awesome," I said, lowering my face as I blushed from his praise.

"Are you kidding? That's great!" Tucker said.

"Maybe we should just get some food," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, what do you want?" Danny asked.

"I honestly have no idea. What's good here?"

"You should get one of these," Tucker said, pointing to a picture of something that looked like it was made of pure meat.

"Or she could get a salad," Sam said, giving Tucker a dirty look.

"That almost sounds like a fat joke," I said, giving an awkward grin.

"Here, get one of these," Danny said, pointing to a menu item that appeared to be a normal burger.

"Thanks, I think I'll go with your idea. I'm a bit of an omnivore myself guys," I said, smiling at Sam and Tucker.

"Don't mention it. I don't figure you could handle one of Tuck's meat attacks or Sam's altra-recyclo-vegitarian lifestyle," Danny said.

"That means she doesn't like anything with a face," Tucker explained.

"I know. That's why you let all of Mr. Lancer's frogs run to freedom, that is, until Danny shoved them down Dash's pants."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked accusingly.

I shrugged. "Like I said, this was a TV show when I was a kid. I do remember some parts of it."

"That is so cool. Do you remember how it ends? Do I ever get any girls?" Tucker questioned.

"I feel like I shouldn't try to affect your future any more than I already have," I explained. I honestly just didn't want to tell him how much of a failure as a ladies man he was

"Come on, I can't have a little hint?" Tucker begged.

"Tucker, quit pestering," Sam snapped.

"You can't say you don't want to have a little hint too," Tucker said, grinning at Sam.

"I don't. What happens in the future should stay in the future," she responded.

That's when the waitress walked over and asked what we wanted. Tucker said something with lots of meat, Sam said a salad, and Danny ordered burgers for him and me.

"My mom says she's going to enroll you in school with us. With no records, you're going to have to take a few placement tests," Danny said.

"Great, more placement tests," I muttered.

"What's wrong with that?"

"At my old school, they decided I was so smart that they were going to base all of my classes off of a placement test. I ended up a year ahead in English, two in math, and a year in science. At that rate, I'll have no classes with you."

"You'll have classes with Jazz."

"Oh joy," I mumbled.

"What's wrong with Jazz?" Danny asked.

"She kind of creeps me out. She stares at me all the time and hardly ever talks to me, and when she does it's like I'm talking to a psychiatrist and not another normal human being."

"She's not that bad," Danny insisted.

"Yeah she is," Tucker said.

"She only does it because she's interested. You are pretty much a total mystery after all," Sam said.

"I guess, but that doesn't make it any less weird," I said.

"I'll talk to her. Things should smooth out after that," Danny said.

"Thanks Danny, you're awesome," I said.

At that, wisps of breath escaped both me and Danny's lips. "Oh no," he muttered with a crack in his voice.

We heard a screaming coming from the back room. Danny and I ducked under the table and turned to our ghost halves and then shot out to the back, Danny going intangible and me actually flying through the door.

It was the Box Ghost. When we entered, he bellowed out the ridiculous phrase, "I am the Box Ghost, ruler over all rectangular packaging containers. Beware!"

"I'm am the Shadowrule, kicker of all ghostly butt. Yours included!" I mocked.

"You dare mock the Box Ghost?"

"Come on Cargo Creep, you're ridiculous," I said with a smirk.

"Now you will taste my packaging power!" he shouted in frustration.

I was laughing so hard I ended up floating on my back. This got the Box Ghost to focus all of his attacks on me, while Danny got up behind him and blasted him into the Fenton Thermos.

"That was ridiculously dangerous Kira," Danny said, flying over to me looking a little ticked.

"Come on Danny, did you not notice what I just did?"

"What?"

"Antagonized. When you're in a team of two and you have someone as weak as that, why not have one distraction, one easy capture?"

"So, you did that on purpose?"

"Of course. Have you never had a duo before?"

"You've never been a super hero before."

"I've been making strategic tactics since I was eight years old to appease the fears of my paranoid father. It all just seems normal now that I can finally act on those strategies."

"So you know how to do more stuff like that?"

"Tons. Maybe I can teach you some moves you've never even thought of before."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I'll accept that challenge."


	6. Chapter 5

Alright bros, now we have chapter 5! Reminder, Kira's mine, Danny's not. This time around we're going to get a little peak at what actually brought Kira to Amity Park. Not real good and making tear jerkers, but it's a good bonding moment with Jazz. Enjoy.

Chapter 5:

My sleep met an abrupt end when a nightmare jolted me awake.

_I hate you. I wish I never had to see you again!_

_Well you do, so get used to it._

_Doesn't mean I have to like it. I hate you Mom. You don't get me, you don't understand me!_

And like that she was gone. Well, more like I was gone. But those were the last things we said to each other. I told her I hated her, and my wish came true. Tears rolled down my face. I never would have let someone else see me cry, but there I was all alone, or so I thought.

"Kira? What's wrong? I heard some noises coming from in here and-" Jazz started before she saw the wetness on my face.

Oh no.

"Are you okay Kira? Why are you crying?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," I said, quickly wiping away my tears.

"Don't lie to me Kira. You're about as bad at it as my brother. Was it a bad dream?" she asked.

I nodded. She walked over and sat down on the bed next to me. "Jazz, I'm not supposed to be here. I should be at home, but I don't know where home is."

"Kira, this could be your home if you let it. I can't even imagine what it must be like to lose both of my parents."

"I take it Danny didn't tell you where I really came from."

"What are you talking about?"

"My parents aren't dead, I'm lost. I'm not even from this dimension."

"So you're from the Ghost Zone?"

"No Jazz, I mean a totally different dimension. I mean, things were normal there. There weren't ghosts, no ghost hunters, no super human weirdos, and I didn't have ghost powers."

"You have ghost powers?" she asked in shock.

I nodded. "I just want to go home."

"We'll find a way to get you back Kira, I promise," she said, giving me a hug.

It was awkward, but I accepted it. I needed some comfort, and it seemed the redhead was the only one that was going to provide it. "I miss my family," I muttered.

"Can you draw very well?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"In the morning, I'll get you some paper and a pencil and you can draw them so you'll always have a picture."

"Thanks Jazz," I said.

"Good night Kira."

"Good night Jazz."


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own DP. So, enjoy this awesome first day band geek moment. Band Geeks Rule! :)**

Chapter 6:

It was the morning I had to wake up for the first day of school. I'd placed top on the charts in the placement tests, and I'd end up being in senior math and junior English and science. Good thing I'd still have lunch, gym, and history with Danny. Math would be with Jazz. I'd have nobody for English and science. And none of my friends were out for band, which was sad. Playing the trombone, the flute, the piano, the guitar, the piccolo, pretty much any instrument I could get my hands on was the joy of life.

"Hey Kira, what do you got first?" Danny asked.

"Band," I said, not even having to look at my schedule. A concerned look crossed his face. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Kira, only geeks join band, and not even Tucker kind of geeks" he said.

"Danny, I love playing music. That doesn't make me a geek, that makes me passionate," I said, feeling hurt.

"You don't get it; Dash will smash you for this."

"Not like it hasn't happened before. Now where's the band room?"

Danny sighed and pointed towards a door. "Thanks Danny!" I said happily and walked with a bounce in my step. If there was one thing I knew would be the same in every dimension, it was music.

My heart sunk when I walked into the room and saw only short, geeky guys. I walked over to the director and he said, "Are you Kira Blake?"

"Yes sir."

"What instrument do you play?"

"What are you in dire need of?"

"Well we could use a few flute players."

"Aha! That's my specialty," I said with excitement.

"Alright, follow me and I'll get you one you can borrow."

At my old school, I quit the flute because it was too easy and there were too many other flute players anyway. But I guess with a bunch of boys, nobody would really want to play the flute.

When the director handed me the instrument, it felt like magic in my hands. It was nice to have one bit of familiarity to home.

"Can you play a B flat scale?" the director asked.

"How many octaves?"

"One will suffice."

I played it in ten seconds and brought the flute down to rest at my side.

"Perfect," the director said, handing me a folder of music and sending me to sit in the front row.

It was going to be a perfect period.


	8. Chapter 7

**Don't own Danny, did make Kira, and she's about to get _really _angry at Dash. Don't mess with the band geeks!**

Chapter 7:

As I walked out of the band room, I saw Dash and an Asian guy who's name I didn't recall messing with my band mate's uniform hat. "Hey!" I shouted. Dash stopped and looked at my enraged face. "Leave that kid alone, and don't mess with band uniforms. That plume is worth more than your outdated letter jacket, and you don't see us burning that!"

Dash started laughing. "This is rich; Fenton's girlfriend is a band geek!"

I stomped up to him, grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled him down to my height. "Danny is _not _my boyfriend, band members are _not _geeks, and you are a pigheaded jerk that obviously worries about impressing his friends more than acting like a respectable human being!" I shouted.

"You need to learn some respect," he said, grabbing my arm.

I pulled my hand free and said, "If you want to fight, you better do it right now, because if you don't and you try something like this again, I'm going to let everyone know that you're too scared to fight a girl."

"Kira, you don't have to do this," Danny said, rushing up behind me.

"Don't pretend that I can't fight my own battles Danny. Let me take this looser out."

"I'm not worried about you fighting; I'm worried about what will happen to Dash in the process."

"What did you say _Fen-toenail_?" Dash said angrily.

"Don't drag him into this coward. This fight's between you and me," I said.

"You're on," Dash said as he swung a punch at me.

To his surprise, I ducked down, grabbed his fist mid-punch, and yanked him down to the floor, where he face planted. "Now learn to mind your manners around a lady!" I shouted angrily.

"Great Gatsby!" I heard an annoying man's voice shout. It must have been Lancer, because he sounded too teacherish to be anyone else. "What is going on here?"

I stopped and breathed for a second, letting my hair topple into my face as I calmed down. "I saw that jerk defacing band equipment and picking on some band members. Then he threw a punch at me! As far as I know, that's against school rules, is it not?"

Lancer looked at me suspiciously and asked, "Who are you? I don't remember ever seeing you in any of my classes."

"That's because this is my first day. My name's Kira Blake."

"Yes, I remember. You're in my class this hour. You got the highest score ever made on the placement test. You're living with Mr. Fenton, aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Expect to be welcoming a highly aware Mrs. Fenton when you get home. I do not appreciate you damaging our star athlete. However, since it is your first day, I won't give you a detention."

"Thank you sir."

"But this will be your only warning. I do not intend on letting you off every time you beat up our male students."

"Yes sir, understood."

"Now you can follow me to your next class," Mr. Lancer said. I did follow him, but when I looked over my shoulder, I saw a very angry Dash staring back at me.

When we were finally out of earshot, Mr. Lancer asked, "Why did you do that to that boy?"

"I… I just don't like bullies," I responded.

"Was Mr. Baxter being a bully?"

"Yeah, him and that other guy. They were messing with one of the other band kids' plume. I couldn't have just done nothing."

"Next time, get a teacher. Contrary to popular belief, we do care about our students."

"Yes sir."


	9. Chapter 8

**Heya ladies and gents! So, I'm finally caught up on posting all the stuff I had written previously, so depending on my mood the next chapters could take a bit. But count on me to always keep posting! I may get writer's block sometimes, but the story must go until it reaches it's end. Another friendly reminder that I don't own Danny (Sad face). And on that note, enjoy our little lunch time squabble. **

Chapter 8:

That whole half of the day before lunch, I didn't have classes with any of my chosen friends. I recognized the faces of some of the people in the classes, but nobody stuck out as safe to be around.

Lunch was a godsend. I walked in there with a bag of food (Danny had warned me away from actually eating the school's food), and looked around for my friends. I was taken by surprise when a highly accented voice started saying my name behind me.

"Yoo-hoo, Kira?" she hollered. I turned around to see who it was and noticed a dark-haired girl in pink. Paulina.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously, turning to face her.

"You live with Danny, right?"

"Yeah," I said, looking awkwardly between her and her blonde friend whose name slipped my mind.

"What's he like at home? Is he still a nerd?"

I took slight offense to this and said, "He's Danny, through and through. And seeing as I don't think you're smart enough to know what that is, it means all the way."

"Excuse me? Did you just insult me?" she said indignantly.

"Did you not just insult the boy that happens to be kind enough to let me live with him?"

Paulina looked mad. She grabbed the blonde's orange juice and splashed some at me, getting it on my shirt. She laughed and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you could use a bath. I mean, you _were _living on the streets, weren't you?"

"You shallow little-" I started before I felt someone grab my shoulder. Danny.

"Calm down Kira. Not the time or place for this," he said.

"Maybe you should keep a better eye on your pet freak Danny, _before _she gets herself in trouble," Paulina mocked.

The blonde started laughing, but I was about to punch Paulina in the face. But before my fist could swing, Danny grabbed my arm. "Come on. Let's go eat lunch."

I shook him off angrily and, against my better judgment, stomped over to the table Sam and Tucker were sitting.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked as he walked up behind me.

"I'm fine, but now would be a great time to know how to go intangible," I said angrily, looking down at my shirt.

Danny looked to make sure nobody was watching and put his hand on my side. It went intangible and so did my midsection. The juice spilled down on the floor. "There," he said. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said, sitting down, still feeling like steam was coming out of my ear.

"I take it you've met our resident puddle Paulina," Sam said.

"Yeah, and she better hope I never see her again," I said.

"Kira, watch out. Your eyes," Tucker warned.

My eyes went wide for a moment before I blinked away the neon green glow. "Thanks Tucker."

"No problem. Now I was wondering, prom's co-"

"No," I said, giving him a scowl.

"Come on, you didn't let me finish!"

"The answer is no, nada, not going to happen."

"Can't say I didn't try," he mumbled.

"You know Tucker, maybe if you didn't hit on everything that moves, you might have a better chance of getting a date," Sam said.

"What do you know Sam? You've never had a boyfriend," Tucker returned. I tried to hold it back, but that made me bust up with laughter. "Come on, don't tell me she gets a date before I do," he complained.

"Sorry Tucker," I said, recomposing myself.

"At least tell me I get one before Danny."

I chuckled. I really tried not to, but I failed. "I'm not saying any more," I said with a twisted smile on my face.

"He does, doesn't he? That is so uncool."

Now even Danny was laughing. "Come on Tuck, Sam's right. You try too hard."

"Besides, haven't you asked every girl in the school by now?" Sam said.

"Well," Tucker said, pulling out a PDA and checking off my name on a list, "I have Star, Valerie, and Brittany left."

"Can we say out of our league?" Sam joked.

Tucker gave her an angry look that reminded me so much of my friend Benj. This made me smile at all the memories I had of picking on him just to see his reaction. He'd get angry, but he'd always laugh with me afterwards. God I missed home.

The dread of that realization filled me. Danny must have noticed it to because he announced, "Kira and I are going to go get some air, and maybe learn how to go intangible."

I smiled and he took my hand. We ducked under the table and he went intangible, flying both of us through a wall and out of the building. We landed by a tree and he said, "So what's up Kira? One second you were laughing, then you had the most down face I've ever seen."

I sighed. "Tucker just reminded me of one of my friends from my dimension. I… I'm really missing home. It'd be better if I knew I could get there, but I don't. For all I know, I could never see my family again."

"We'll figure something out. I mean, my parents designed a _ghost portal_. A dimensional portal can't be that hard, can it?"

"But for that your parents would have to know I'm from a different dimension, and I think they'd think we're insane if we told them."

"Come on, they're not that judgmental."

"Danny, you're the one that said if they figure out you were a ghost, they'd tear you apart 'molecule by molecule'."

"Well… That's… That's different. They hate ghosts."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a ghost too."

"But they don't have to know that."

"But what if they had to use my DNA to get a dimension lock and they end up getting a syringe of ectoplasm?"

Danny looked dumbstruck. There was no way he'd even thought of that.

"Well… What if your ghost powers aren't linked with your DNA? What if yours is normal?"

"And what if it isn't?"

That caused a silence that seemed to last an eternity. But then a thought crept into my head.

"Isn't there a ghost that grants wishes?"

With a bit of a shocked expression, Danny said, "Yeah, Desiree, what about her?"

"She's my best ticket out of here. The next time you fight her, I can make the wish. And she always grants wishes, right? It's a compulsion. She'd even do it for you."

"Yeah, but what if we don't see her for months?"

"Then… I don't know Danny. I don't know about anything," I said, going ghost and quickly flying into the sky. I shouldn't have been skipping school, but I really needed to be alone.

I would have kept flying, but something caught my eye, and my ear. There was a ghost girl flying towards me that looked just like Danny.

**Oooh, guess who that was! Find out where our heroes go from here IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Mwahahahaha!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all! Today we get to see our favorite female phantoms and a special guest and maybe an important character to the series. I don't own Danny Phantom, but narrator Shadowrule/Kira Blake is all my creation (and my alias when I go to Taco Johns (Mwahahahaha)). So my Phantom loving bros, enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

"Hey Ghost Breath, if you didn't notice, this is a no fly zone," she said.

I couldn't help but stare at her in amazement. She had the Danny Phantom symbol on her chest, but I didn't recognize her in the slightest. If only I'd binge watched Danny Phantom like Meg always had!

I was taken by surprise when she shot an ectoplasm beam straight at me. It knocked me back twenty feet. I grabbed my gut in pain and shouted, "Hey, what was that for Knock-Off?"

"I am not a knock-off!" she shouted. My eyes widened as she hit me with an even stronger beam.

That sent me spiraling towards the ground. She chased after me as I fell, and I nearly blacked out when I hit the ground. While I still felt weak, she shot three more beams at me in rapid succession. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms in front of me, expecting the full power of the hits, but that never came. When I opened my eyes again, I realized there was a green wall of energy around me that had deflected her attack.

One thing I was thankful for was having my powers completely determined by the drive of self-preservation and my emotions. If I actually had to know how to use them, I'd be dead by now.

The girl floated above my face with a glare that just screamed "I'm going to beat you to a pulp." I uncrossed my arms and the shield went away. "Who are you?" I questioned, half out of fear and half out of anger.

"The name's Dani Phantom, with an 'i', and who are you?" she said with a cocky edge to her voice. She really did sound just like Danny.

"You a friend of the ghost boy's?" I asked in a gruff tone, trying to mask the pain of the six story drop I'd just taken.

"Yeah, but you didn't answer my question."

I let the band of light transform me back into my human self and said, "I'm Kira Blake. I'm a friend of Danny with a 'y''s."

She stared at me for a second, but I couldn't tell if she was confused, surprised, suspicious, or all three. "Are you one of my father's clones?"

"Why does everyone assume I'm a clone?" I muttered, pressing my head into the dirt of the crater my impact had created.

Dani floated down to stand in front of me and a ring of light wrapped around her waist, and then spread across her, revealing a twelve year old with black hair, blue eyes, a red beanie, red shorts, and a blue sweatshirt and shoes. Even as a human, her face looked just like Danny's. "Come on, get up," she ordered.

I started to push myself up, but a rush of pain spread through my entire body. "Ow!" I shouted as I fell back to the ground. I moaned in pain and said with gritted teeth, "That hurt."

"Don't be a wimp!" Urg, she was so annoying.

"Maybe if you would ask questions first and shoot later, I wouldn't hurt so much!" I shouted at the girl.

With a frustrated look on her face, she offered me her hand to help pull me up. "Now," I said, straightening myself out, "as I remember, I was trying to get as far away from here as possible." The band of light formed around my waist and I was back to my ghost form.

"Wait, you can't leave, we have to talk to Danny first," she ordered.

"Last I noticed, I was trying to get as far away from that stupid school, that stupid boy, and this stupid town as I possibly can," I said angrily.

"Don't make me take you down again, because I will."

"I just need to be alone for a while. Don't you even understand what that means?" I said, my voice becoming softer.

"Why don't you and I go crash at Danny's house and raid the kitchen? His parents don't normally come home for another hour," she offered.

"Well I-" Oh no, ghost sense. I saw hers too. She immediately changed to her phantom half and took a fighting stance. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone, or rather _something_, coming towards us.

After turning to get a better view, I saw a ghost with pointy hair, blood red eyes, and a face that reminded me of Dracula. This part I remembered. This was Vlad Masters' ghost half. That's who Plasmius was! If only I could fill in the gaps and remember what he could do.

"Hello Danielle. I see you've made a new friend," Vlad said. I didn't like the way he spoke. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey _Dad_," she said in a sarcastic tone and sent an ectoblast straight at his face.

He made a shield of energy that deflected her blast right back at her, and she went tumbling back, landing on the ground ten feet away. I looked up at the ghost creep with fear as he said, "Now Danielle, you should know ectoblasts are no good against me. Now I must ask, who are you?"

My voice was caught in my throat. I was too scared to think of anything but the menacing face that was now staring back at me. "I-I-I'm Sh-Shadowrule," I stumbled.

He threw his head back and laughed a dark, menacing laugh and then went back to staring into my fearful eyes. "You know, I'll give you a ten second head start to run just because it's your first day. One… Two…"

I was too terrified to move. When I finally unfroze myself, I looked down. I was starting to morph back into me again. I quickly focused to make the ring go back to my waist and looked back up at Vlad, hoping he didn't notice.

But he did. He floated down so he was standing right in front of me and said, "Are you half human child?"

I slowly nodded my head up and down. "P-Please don't hurt me," I stuttered in fear.

He smiled and picked me up by the collar of- well, the collar of whatever the thing I was wearing was. When I finally snapped out of my trance, I started kicking and trying to get free, but he was flying us up into the air. Suddenly, sparks started flowing from Vlad's hands into my body. I kicked and screamed in pain, but that only seemed to increase his joy. "Now why don't we see that lovely human form?" he said.

I felt extremely weak like I was going to pass out. They ring started forming around my waist as my eyes started shutting. The second I was back to my human form, I heard Danny shout, "Hey Plasmius!" Out of the corner of my vision, I saw a flash of light and Vlad dropped me. While I was hurtling to the earth, I saw Danny beating the crap out of Vlad and he was saying, "Why don't you leave my friends alone?"

Just before I hit the earth, someone caught me. I weakly looked over to see it was Dani. "Figured you'd let me fall," I muttered.

"Not on your afterlife," she said with a smile.

That was when I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 10

**Don't own Danny, sorry guys (or girls. All my other lady bros out there say hey!). This is a quick little chapter where Kira's going to learn how to use some powers. It gets really frustrating not being able to fight with _anything _(Urg, poor Shadowrule, and poor me as the writer :/).**

Chapter 10:

When I woke up, everything was spinning. I reached for something to grab on to to level my head, but when I finally grabbed something, it was soft and fleshy. I looked over to see I was grabbing Danny's hand. "What happened?" I asked, not really to clarify anything, but more so to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Plasmius used his ghost stinger on you and you passed out," he explained.

"Oh. That really hurt," I said, pushing myself up to a sitting position.

At that point, I heard a door swinging open about five feet away. "Danny, Kira, what are you two doing home?" an angry Mrs. Fenton questioned.

"Well, uh," Danny stuttered.

"I got attacked by a ghost," I said truthfully. "I kind of fainted, so Danny brought me here."

"A ghost?" she questioned in shock, rushing over to me. "Did it hurt you?"

"No, it scared me a bit, but it didn't do any real harm."

"But, you're bleeding," she said, seeming to examine a spot on my temple. Must have been Dani's fault.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. I just hit my head on a rock when I hit the ground."

"Well Danny, I'm proud of you for helping Kira. However, I heard you beat up one of the boys at school," she said, eying me suspiciously.

"He was being mean to my fellow band geeks, what can I say?" I said.

"Well, I'm proud of you for standing up to a bully. Mr. Lancer said you got one of the highest scores on the placement test."

"_The _highest score," I said with a smile.

She laughed and said, "Well, there's only about twenty minutes left of school, so I guess you two should just hang out here for a while."

"Thanks Mrs. F," I said.

"You know, you could call me Mom or Maddie, or whatever you think would make it easier. Saying Mrs. Fenton could end up being a mouthful."

I nodded and she walked towards the lab. "How did you lie so perfectly? And how the heck did you get away with beating up Dash?" Danny said in shock.

"I wasn't lying. I told her exactly what happened. I got attacked by a ghost, passed out, and you brought me here. And Dash? I'm the sweet girl that could do no wrong. Fighting a bully is a good thing," I said.

"So, want to learn some new ghost powers?"

"Already figured out one. Let's go up to your room and I'll show you."

I shot up off the couch and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the stairs. We quickly ran up and closed the door behind us.

"So, what did you figure out?" he asked.

"Okay, watch," I said. I morphed to my ghost self and focused real hard on the emotion of total fear. Then I crossed my arms and the shield came up.

"Wow, that took me forever to figure out!" he said with a smile.

"I just got really scared and it popped up," I said, letting the shield go down.

"Have you figured out anything else?"

"Well, I can fly a bit better, but I still can't do ectoblasts or go intangible."

"Well we can teach you!" Dani exclaimed, sticking her head through the floor.

The sudden sight of just her head sticking through the floor frightened me, but I composed myself and said, "Don't sneak up on us like that!"

She giggled and said, "Sorry."

"I don't see how you can't figure out how to go intangible. When I got my powers, that happened to me all the time," Danny said.

"Same here," Dani said.

"Wonderful, I'm the incompetent ghost kid," I pouted.

"Don't be so down, you'll figure it out," Dani said.

"Here," Danny said, grabbing my shoulder, "pay close attention to how it feels when I make you go intangible."

His hand disappeared, and so did I. I focused really hard. I felt… empty. So, to have no substance, I had to feel no substance. No wonder Danny had that happen to him every time he got bored.

"See, you're doing it all on your own!" Dani said.

I didn't realize I'd focused so much that I'd closed my eyes. I quickly opened them and looked at my hands. They were… gone. "Awesome!" I said. I rematerialized and stared at Danny. "Now what?"

"Try doing it this fast," he said, flashing his arm in and out of view.

I flashed my arm and smiled. "I got this down."

"You are getting this pretty quick," Danny said.

"Maybe I can do it faster because I'm not from this dimension. Are your powers driven by emotions as much as mine?"

"Well, a bit, I guess," he said.

"Mine are totally linked. Except for flying, I just think about that. I'm not exactly sure what triggers the ectoblasts though. I mean, the one time I did it, I didn't want it to happen."

"Well, what were you feeling when you blasted me?" Danny asked.

"I just… I don't know. I really wanted you to get back, I guess."

"Feel that feeling again," he said, throwing out his arms to open up his stance.

"Uh, are you sure about this?" I asked, afraid to hurt him.

"I'll just use an energy shield to stop it. Don't worry Kira," he reassured.

"Okay," I said with a sigh. I looked at him, and against whatever I thought of Danny, I told myself I wanted him to get away from me. My hands glowed green, but the blast wouldn't come. I had to focus really hard, but an ectoblast finally shot out of one of my hands.

Danny easily blocked the blast and smiled. "Now you've just got to do that until you get good at it."

"Yeah, just what I love, practice," I muttered.

"Come on, you'll get it easy," Dani said, floating up next to my face.

I looked at her with a look of annoyance and pointed my index finger at her. A green beam quickly shot out of my finger and hit her in the gut.

"Hey, how come you can hit me so easily?" she pouted.

"Because you deserved it, from earlier," I answered.

"So you can do it to people you don't like, but you can't do it to me?" he said with a grin.

"Shut up," I said, lightly punching his arm.

"Guess we'll just have to pit you up against some better opponents."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! This chapter's a little short, but it's more of a setup for what's to come, and prepare for cliff-hanger city! I am going to dedicate this chapter to... (drum-role please) Himeno Kazehito! And never fear my friends, there should never be a long wait between chapters. However, I may or may not have time to write/publish any more chapters on Christmas Eve/Day. Those are the days I'll have too much cool new stuff to focus. I don't own Danny Phantom and... BEWARE! (Crud, meant enjoy. Been hanging out with the Box Ghost too much...)**

Chapter 11:

Danny took Dani and me out on patrol with him that night. There were nonstop ghost attacks all night. I was exhausted, but at least I got in some good practice with my ectoblasts. Danny and Dani had ran off to go deal with two ectopuses (or would it be ectopi?), but I stayed back to rest a second with Sam and Tucker.

"How can Danny do this every night?" I asked Sam, out of breath.

"He's been doing this a lot longer than you, and normally there are not nearly this many ghosts," Sam explained.

"Wonder why there's so many of them," I thought out loud.

"Maybe Danny's dad left the portal open again," Tucker said.

"Yeah, mayb-" Not again.

"Over there!" Sam said, pointing behind me.

I turned around quickly to see what she was looking at. Skulker! I rushed to stand ready to fight and yelled, "Go get Danny!"

Sam and Tucker immediately ran towards Dani and Danny, while I stood there, prepared to fight. "What do you want Skulker?" I questioned, trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Normally I would be here to get the ghost boy's hide, but there's a hefty price for your head," he said with a smirk.

"Well that's not going to happen," I said, shooting an ectoblast at him. He quickly dodged it and shot a net at me. "Hey!"

I looked over towards Danny. He and Dani were getting pummeled by a huge swarm of weaker blobish ghosts. I was alone on this one. I focused as hard as I could and an energy blast shot out from me in all directions, shredding the green net.

"Seems like you are more powerful than I predicted," Skulker said.

"I'm a lot more powerful than _I _predicted," I said, straightening up and letting my hands glow with power. There was only one way I was going to win. I quickly flew over to where Danny and Dani were being attacked and joined the fight with them. There was no way I'd be able to beat Skulker alone, but if I could free one of them up enough that they could help, Skulker wouldn't have a chance.

"Get back here whelp!" Skulker yelled behind me. I ignored him. All that mattered was getting Danny.

I rapid fired at enough ghosts to free up Danny so he could get in some better hits. When he took out enough to free up Dani, he rushed over to me to help fight Skulker. "Sorry ghost child, I'm not here for you," Skulker said.

"Well you better be ready for me, because I'm not letting you take Shadowrule," Danny said with glowing hands.

Danny and I started flying towards him to attack. Skulker shot a missile at me and I put up a shield, but the thing blasted right through and I was sent flying back into Danny. He and I hit into the ground, but I landed on top of him. I quickly shook off the pain and got up, but Danny started phasing back into himself.

"Oh no Danny, get up!" I shouted, shaking his arm.

"Not so brave now, are you Halfling?" Skulker mocked, floating up behind me.

"Come on, come on!" I said, still desperately trying to wake Danny up.

Skulker threw a small cube at us that quickly grew and encased me and Danny. "I only needed you, but the boy will make a nice gift," Skulker said.

"Awe crap."


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey amigos! Today, the plot thickens (dun dun duh!). Well, there's really no other notes to add, so enjoy!**

Chapter 12:

After what felt like forever floating through the Ghost Zone, we ended up exactly where Skulker wanted us to be. Danny had woken up and was rubbing his head. "What happened? Where are we?" he questioned.

"I kind of body slammed into you when we were fighting Skulker. You passed out and now we're here, wherever here is," I explained.

He shook his head and looked around. "Vlad's lab."

"Well, now that we know where we are, how the heck do we get out of this box?" I asked.

"You shouldn't worry yourself with that Kira," a dark voice said from behind me.

I craned my head to see the face I knew would be staring back at me. Vlad Masters.

"What do you want with us Vlad?" Danny questioned.

"Oh Daniel, I want nothing from you. I simply wish to speak with your companion," he said, looking at me.

"Crack open the box and I might let you have the grace of my presence," I said with an angry look on my face.

Vlad chuckled under his breath and said, "It seems you've picked up more than just tricks from Daniel." With that, the cube dispersed and Danny and I tumbled away from each other. I stood up and he said, "Is that better?"

"It's fine," I said, dusting off my sleeve. "Now what do you want?"

"Aren't you wondering how you got here? Or how you got your powers?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned angrily.

"If you pledge your loyalty to me, you will learn everything you wish to know," he said with an 'I know something you don't know' kind of voice.

"You're bluffing," I said, crossing my arms.

"Or am I? What if I'm telling the truth?" he said with a sly grin.

I narrowed my eyes and rubbed my arm, not knowing what to believe. "He's lying Kira. You can't trust anything he says," Danny said, standing up.

Vlad shot an ectoblast at Danny, knocking him into a counter. "Let Kira think for herself Daniel. The choice is hers."

I phased back into myself and walked over to Vlad. I looked up at him with fear and confusion in my eyes. I did think about his offer, for a second. I pushed him and he stumbled backwards. "Don't lie to me Plasmius," I said with anger.

"If I'm lying, then how would I know the last thing you said to your mother was that you hated her and she doesn't understand you," he said, recomposing himself.

I was shocked. How did he know that? "How do… That's not… That's not possible," I stumbled.

"How do you think you got pulled into a totally different dimension? That flash of light, the ghost powers, that was all me."

"But that's not… There's no way… But none of this is real." My brain was on the verge of exploding. Vlad shouldn't have known about the fight, or the light. He wasn't real before the light. None of it was real before I got there. Was it? It was supposed to be a TV show, nothing more, yet there I was, Vlad knowing everything. Unless that was just part of the plot, and _his _plot. Was he just guessing? "I can't listen to this anymore," I announced, going ghost and phasing out of the mansion.

I was in Wisconsin, and I had no idea where to go, so I planned on going to the only place I could think of: home. Or at least, where home was supposed to be. I didn't know which way to go, so I just went to the first public place I could find; a road-stop three miles from the mansion. I knew Danny wasn't going to be able to find me. I was okay with that.

I ducked behind the building and changed into myself. All I needed was a map. The sun was going up, so I had a direction. I walked inside, grabbed a free map of Wisconsin and a free map of the US, and then went out to sit on the steps in front of the building. The building itself had a waypoint showing where I was. I used that, found where I was on the Wisconsin map, and used that to figure out the path of travel to get to Iowa. Little old small town Iowa, based on my guestimation, I'd be home in three days of flight. Best to get started.

**Time jump…**

I looked at the endless emptiness that lay before me. Tears welled up in my eyes. The place I knew as home was just an expanse of crudely drawn cornfields. There wasn't even the possibility of being able to go to this dimension's version of my home. So that's what happened to an infinite world when you cram it into a non-infinite cartoon.

I felt so lonely, everything, _everyone_ I'd ever known was gone. I shouldn't have left. Now there was no way to find Danny. Until…

"Ow!" I shouted as something hit me in the back of the head. I turned and picked it up. A boomerang, with the Fenton logo on it. I looked up to see a Specter-Speeder following not far behind.

Danny phased out of the ship and floated down next to me. "What is this place?" he asked.

"It's what should be my home town. There should have been a pharmacy right where we're standing. Instead it's all just filler art," I said sadly.

"Come on, let's get back to my place," Danny said, offering me his hand.

I took his hand and gripped it with a knuckle breaking tightness. "How did Vlad know all of that?" I asked, staring into Danny's neon green eyes.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out."

"What if we can't? What if Vlad really does know the only way for me to get home?"

"Like I said, we'll figure it out. Now come on, my parents are probably freaking out right now."

We floated up to the Speeder and phased in. Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Dani sat up in the front of the ship, but I curled up in the back. My world was destroyed, and the only hopes I had of getting home again were both evil ghosts. _Man I wish I was home_.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey boys and girls! Man I'm on a role today. And this one's dedicated to... 4!** **Thank fans**** like him/her (name's not specific gender, I'm not gonna be sexist) for all the support! Anyway, now we get to see the disadvantages of being a ghostly ghost hunter in the middle of winter. Brrrr. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13:

It was winter in Amity Park. The white fluff didn't help my mood. It reminded me too much of home. After working with Danny for a week, I was pretty much pro-ghost. It was so difficult to tell when my ghost sense was going off because I saw my breath all the time. Danny and I had gotten ambushed by the Box Ghost for crying out loud! Winter in that town was terrible.

I fairly well got Danny to leave me alone all the time. He understood I needed to be alone, and I helped him fight ghosts at night. It left a lot of time to wander and think about life, not to mention track down leads to investigate how I got there.

"Hey you! What are you doing out all alone?" a woman's voice called from behind me.

I turned to face the voice. It was a woman in a red suit dress. "I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked politely.

"Penelope, Penelope Spectra," she said, offering a handshake. I took it and she said, "I'm a professional councilor. I'm seeing some really bad signs coming from you. Would you like to talk?"

"Sorry, I don't think anyone can help me right now," I said, turning away from her.

She put her hand on my shoulder to stop me from leaving and said, "I'm sure talking it out could help."

"And have everyone think I'm crazy? Not a chance."

"Oh, you're not crazy, just unique. What's your name?"

"Kira."

"Okay Kira. If you come to this address," she said, handing me a business card, "I'll always be there to talk."

"Okay, um… thanks?" I said, giving her an odd look and walking away.

That lady was weird. And not in the sense of creepy and evil like Vlad, but in the sense of overly happy like Jazz. And man it was cold! I really needed to get inside, but I still had things to do. Maybe if I went back to the place I first woke up, I could find a clue as to how I got there.

A short while later, I found the spot. Minus a small scorch mark barely visible through the snow, there was nothing. I sat down there, feeling totally hopeless, again. The closest thing I had to an answer was with Vlad Masters, and there was no way Danny would let me get help from him. Unless, I didn't tell Danny I was getting help from him. That was my only chance. Go into the Ghost Zone and either find the entrance to Vlad's portal, or find Desiree.

I ducked into an alleyway, out of view of any drivers, and transformed. It was interesting how my costume had morphed to deal with the severe cold. I had on tight black pants and a black coat with white trim fluff. In every way my normal suit looked like Danny's, except for the symbol. My symbol was an SR compared to Danny's D. It even showed up on the coat. It was crazy that my symbol new my name before I ever even said it.

I started flying towards Fenton Works, making sure Danny didn't see me on the way over. I would have been fine, if two news choppers hadn't have cut off my path. "Hey ghost girl, haven't you been running around with the ghost boy?" a guy in the helicopter questioned.

Cartoon physics don't make sense. There's no way I should have been able to hear him. "Yeah, what does it matter?" I said with frustration.

"That makes you famous! Can we get an interview?" he asked.

I contorted my face in annoyance and floated down to the ground so I could just phase through some buildings, but once again, I wasn't so lucky. There was a huge crowd of teenagers, led by Dash.

"Hey, it's the ghost girl!" he shouted. And like that, the stampede began.

I rolled my eyes and started running. Apparently Danny's infamy was rubbing off. After running for eight blocks, I finally got sick of being chased. I turned around and looked at the crowd and yelled, "Leave me alone!" My words carried more of a punch than I thought, because I'd just discovered my ghostly wail. I stared with terror in my eyes at the mess of teenagers that had been flung all over the place. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," I said, backing away.

"The ghost girl just attacked us!" one of the teens yelled.

"I'm sorry," I said and started running away as fast as I could go.

Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton jumped out with a whole lot of anti-ghost weapons. "Stand down ghost fiend," Mrs. Fenton yelled.

"Yeah, so we can tear you apart, molecule by molecule," Jack said.

With a total feeling of terror, I ran the only open way I could, across the street. The Fentons started firing at me, and I had to duck to dodge the shots.

"Shadowrule, put up your hands!" I heard Danny's voice shout.

I trusted Danny, and my hands shot straight up over my head. Just before a shot hit me, he swooped me away. He quickly got us to a safe place where we could change back, and I did in a heartbeat.

"Kira, what were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Danny said.

"Danny," I said with tears filling my eyes, "I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

He looked stunned and confused when I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, but he quickly accepted it. Normally I wouldn't have shown such an emotional outburst, but I was having a bad day. And something seemed to be making it worse, but I couldn't place what.

"Come on Kira," he said, finally breaking my grasp, "let's get you home."


	15. Chapter 14

What was I thinking? How could I honestly think going into the Ghost Zone alone was a smart idea? Ug, if I was going to get any help, Danny was going to have to know about it, and there was no way he'd let me seek out his enemies for it.

The emptiness inside of me was getting more powerful. Maybe I would check in on that Spectra lady. It'd be better than sitting down and having a heart to heart with Jazz.

It was the first day back to school after the shortest winter break I'd ever had. After Danny's little Christmas story incident, I felt a bit relieved to be going back to school. School, where about the only ghost you have to worry about is the Lunch Lady.

Danny seemed to like Valerie. I don't see why, I remembered her as the ghost hunter that wanted to pulverizes Danny Phantom, but that might not have happened yet. I never really did watch the series in order. Yuck, teenager love. I've always avoided that like the plague.

"Morning Mrs. F, Jack, Danny, Jazz. Man, that's a mouthful," I said, bouncing down the stairs.

"What makes you so happy?" Danny asked tiredly.

"I dunno, guess I'm just more of a start and end of day kind of person. Everything in between just reeks," I answered, sitting down next to him.

They were eating pancakes and bacon, but based on the time, I didn't figure I had long enough to eat a pancake, so I just loaded up a bunch of bacon.

"Geez, trying to be the next Tucker?" Danny joked.

"What can I say? I like bacon," I returned with a smile.

"Wow! We're going to be late!" Jazz realized.

I looked at Danny with a smile and quickly shoveled the bacon into my mouth. Within five minutes, we were out of there.

While we were riding in her red convertible, Jazz asked with a sudden realization, "Danny, did you remember a thermos?"

"Don't worry about it Jazz. After this Christmas, the ghosts are probably taking a break," Danny shrugged.

"You should never leave home without one," she complained.

"Jazz, Danny doesn't always have to jump to the rescue. The school says there's a ghost and your parents would be there with the Fenton Peeler in five minutes," I said.

"Speaking of our parents, why do you call my dad Jack, but you still call my mom Mrs. F?" Danny asked.

_Hey Mom, so during lunch today at school-_

_Yeah, this guy at work was really getting on my nerves._

Probably because Jack's interruptions reminded me of my father. "I don't know, I guess I just feel more formal with women."

"I guess," Danny said and went back to looking forward.

_Time skip to after school…_

"So, how was your day?" I asked, meeting up with Danny at his locker after school had ended.

"One word, Dash," he said, looking frustrated and angry.

"You know Danny, I could always pulverize him for you. I don't plan on even being in this dimension for long, so I can't really worry about lasting punishments," I said with all seriousness.

"Nah, I'd rather do it myself," he said and his eyes flashed green with an underlying anger.

"Alright ghost boy, just mind that your eyes don't start glowing during a fight," I said with a smile.

"No need to worry about that, he won't even see me for my kind of revenge."

"Overshadowing or invisible pranking?"

"Maybe a bit of both."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh crud," he said, looking into his locker.

"What?"

"I think I forgot my history book in the library. It's probably locked by now."

"Oh simple minded boy, do you not understand the meaning of ghost powers?" I joked at let my arm go invisible in front of his face.

He looked kind of irritated that he hadn't thought of that, but then he grabbed my arm and pulled us into an empty alcove so we could both go intangible out of sight of the other teens. Then we silently flew through a few walls to the library. But the moment we got there, two clouds of breath passed our lips.

I saw Danny's eyes immediately lock on something. I quickly looked to see what it was, and then I noticed it. Technus's face was plastered on one of the computer monitors.

The annoying ghost started laughing and phased out of the device. "You will not defeat be this time ghost child!" he shouted at the sight of Danny going ghost and making himself visible.

"Don't be too sure about that," I said, going ghost and making myself visible.

"Haha! It seems you've made a new partner child. I hope you're not emotionally attached," Technus bellowed, shooting an ectoblast at me.

I easily dodged it and said, "You better try harder than that."

Technus started shooting multiple blasts towards me and I quickly grabbed Danny's hand and started phasing through the ceiling. "What are you doing?" Danny questioned.

"Do you want to blow up the library?" I pointed out.

Realizing I was right, we tried our hardest to fight Technus away from the school, which the annoying ghost obviously had no problem with. But my plan kind of backfired when we got him so far away from the school that we ended up at the mall.

Technus hit me with a blast that shot me about two blocks away, but he hit Danny down into the building. I raced to get back to him, but when I got there, Technus was making some egotistical speech about emotions and started shocking Danny.

I quickly raced up to him, but he threw Danny into a pile of boxes and grabbed on to me. "You have now seen the power of Technus, lord of all electronics and machines. Are you not impressed?" he ranted.

"You talk like my grandpa and have a mullet like my brother. You're a little to retro to impress me," I said.

My words didn't even seem to faze him as he threw me into a clothing store. By the time I had recovered and phased out of the pile of clothes I got buried in, he was nowhere in sight, and Danny was laying in the pile of boxes talking to Valerie. I ducked into a hiding place and turned back into me, then walked over to them. "Hey Danny," I said. "What happened?"


	16. Chapters 15 and 16

**Hey guys! So chapters 15 and 16 are kind of short, so I just bundled them together. Sorry it took so long to publish 14. I did wrote it late last night and uploaded it, but I forgot to publish it in my tired state of mind. Blonde moments! But anyways, hope y'all enjoy. Bye!**

Chapter 15:

Danny's science class was taking a field trip to Axion Labs. I don't honestly know how, but in some way, shape, or form my science teacher must have thought it was a good idea to send me too. Something felt off about it, like it was setting up for an episode plot line. I remembered that Axion Labs and Danny liking Valerie had some kind of correlation, but I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was.

"Well class, it's been very kind of Mr. Gray to give us a tour of Axion labs," the short teacher said in a nasally voice.

"My pleasure Mr. Faluga." Valerie's dad said. "Shields down please." The doors slid open and Mr. Gray stopped Danny for a second. We continued to walk past.

Tucker stopped to go gadget geek on some kind of one man rocket and a super computer or something while I just aimlessly wandered to see what kind of stuff was in there. It all seemed like a lot of useless tech junk to me. No labels, no way to know what any of it was; probably just filler art, which meant the rocket and the computer could be important later...

Tucker made some comment about not doing math homework after which Mr. Faluga made a retort about giving more. I chuckled at the thought of Tucker not having time to look up nerd junk on the internet, but in that moment, a wisp of breath past my lips. I quickly covered it up so nobody would see and ducked behind a machine to go ghost.

When I jumped out, I saw the suit Valerie wore to hunt Danny flying around and destroying everything. Faluga told the kids to run and Danny and I chased the suit. By the time we got outside, the suit was gone.

_Time skip…_

"Didn't it seem weird, at all? I mean, usually she's all 'Where's the ghost! I find that ghost, I'm gonna waste it!' But, she didn't say a word," Danny said through his video chat to Sam and Tucker.

"She spoke with her gun Danny, remember?" Sam said with anger.

"Danny, are you okay?" Danny read out loud.

"What's that? Is that from Valerie?" Sam and Tucker questioned together.

"Tucker, are you online again?" a woman's voice called from Tucker's window. It fuzzed out and blinked off, leaving only Sam and Danny.

Danny quickly closed Sam's window and said as he typed, "I'm fine but I didn't know what to think. How about you?"

"Yuck, lovey dovy crud. I'm out of here," I said and jumped off of his bed to walk towards my room.

And it was set in motion, Danny was acting like every teenage boy does, chasing girls. Ew! Love is disgusting, not to mention it makes it hard to sleep. Every time I started to doze off, I heard the message ping from his computer penetrating my wall.

Chapter 16:

The school bell rang and both Danny and I yawned. "Long night?" Tucker asked with an empty expression on his face.

"Of flirting with disaster?" Sam quickly added with a bite to her words. Someone was jealous.

"Speaking of disaster, your stupid message tones kept me up all night!" I complained out of tired frustration.

"Sorry Kira, but you guys should really give her a chance. I know she wants to waste Danny Phantom, but did you know she's a ninth degree black belt? That her favorite fruit is cumquat because it's a funny word?" Danny recalled with a smile on his face.

"No Danny, I didn't, because I never really get past the waste Danny Phantom part!"

"Yeah, and that whole black belt thing just sounds like a way to waste you faster. I hate to break it to you Danny, but you're not a very good fighter," I said. Danny was getting so starry eyed he wasn't thinking clearly.

"You know what… Whatever, let's just get to class," Danny said and I walked into the building next to him.

"No, all I know is his family's a bunch of ghost hunting freaks," I heard Star say as she and Valerie walked towards us. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, realizing Danny and I were right there, "by freak I mean- Nah, I mean it. See you Val! See you freaks."

"You know Danny, I'll catch up with you later," I muttered and bolted for an empty classroom.

I went intangible and phased through the wall and overshadowed Star. "Hey everybody!" I shouted, mimicking her voice. "Look at what I can do!" And with that, I had her body do a back flip, land on her feet, seemingly trip on nothing, and land flat on the floor. Then I phased out of her and landed right behind Sam, making myself visible out of the view of everyone but Sam and Tucker.

"That was great, huh?" I said with a smirk on my face, looking over at the highly confused Star being surrounded by a bunch of laughing teens.

"That was stupid and dangerous. You could have been caught," Sam said, shooting me a dirty look.

"Wow, who peed in your Cheerios?" I said with confusion.

"She's just mad that Danny's finally reaching the stages of manhood that gets him a girlfriend," Tucker said.

"That is not what's making me mad. He's chasing a girl that wants to destroy him," she said.

"Ah, don't worry Sam, this is the puppy love stage. He'll come to his senses in no time. Just watch," Tucker said.

"Oh, I was planning to."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! Sorry I took so long to get this out (again). I really need to get better about writing ahead. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to all you guys that are anxious to figure out what's up with Kira. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 17:

"So, why are we stalking Danny again?" I asked, leaning against a tree.

"Because something seriously strange is going on. Can't you remember anything about this?" Sam said.

"It's been like five years since I watched this show. I barely remembered Tucker's name for heaven's sake. All I know is everything seems staged for an episode and there is a correlation with Axion Labs and their relationship." I answered.

"Oh yeah, of course that's where the Ferris wheel stops," Sam said, looking through her binoculars. "Why wouldn't it? Can you turn that thing down?"

Tucker's PDA was making the white noise. It was really getting annoying. "No! Ever since that fight with Technus this thing goes staticy at the weirdest times!" he complained.

Technus's face flashed across the PDA, laughing. "Oh no," Tucker and I said at once.

A huge DF and VG in a heart lit up on the side of two huge buildings. "Oh man, it's picking up Technus! Something in his new upgrade is making my PDA all wonky."

"Like at the mall, and the lab, and the Farris wheel! He's pushing Danny and Valerie together!" Sam realized.

Tucker started laughing. "She's right Tucker. That's why it all seemed familiar. Technus is a sociopath. He's using Danny's emotions as a distraction," I said.

"Come on, you're going to try telling Danny Technus is playing match maker? How do you think he's going to react to that?"

_Time Skip…_

Danny busted up laughing. Why was he such an idiot boy? "Are you done yet?" Sam asked.

"No," he said, interrupting his laughter and then going at it again. "Okay, now I'm done. You're trying to tell me that Technus is trying to hook me up? Come on, Technus hates emotions."

"Hello, he's using them against you," Sam said.

"Duh," I added.

"Dim lights, stalled Ferris wheels, you think the universe wants you two to be together?" Tucker said.

"Well maybe, I don't know. But, I might," Danny said.

"Really? Because Technu-" Tucker started as me noticed Valerie walking towards us.

I quickly elbowed him in the side to cut him off and Sam finished, "Uh, technically because, we just want you to be happy! If you like her, we'll just have to make space for her at our table."

"Yeah, if that's the case, I'm out," I said, voicing my full, open opinion and turning to walk away.

"Well, speaking of Valerie, I'm supposed to meet her before class," Danny said, sounding a little hurt by my comment. Danny needed to face reality. I wasn't worried about hurting Valerie's feelings. She was dangerous.

I needed some time to piece things together. This was totally an episode, I just really needed to remember how it ended, and whether or not being around Danny would interfere with the passage of time. The warning felt right, but I just kept getting this sneaking suspicion that I shouldn't change the course of anything else that day. It was best that I got as far away from the school as possible, but then something happened.

Ghost sense.

I looked around, frantically trying to figure out what direction it was coming from, but I soon noticed something weird. Nothing was moving. There was a bird just above me that was floating there without flapping its wings, and a car that was stopped right in the middle of the road.

"You exist outside of time just as I do," a deep, familiar voice said.

I turned around to face the voice and I saw an old man holding some kind of time staff. No wait, he was a kid. Oh crud, he was too much to keep track of. "You're… You're Clock something… Clockwork! But, what do you want with me?" I said with realization.

"You are not meant to be in this timeline," he said with a scowl on his face.

"I know, but I don't know how to get back to mine. Are you here to help me?"

"No, I'm here to warn you of the changes you are making."

"But, I'm trying not to make any changes. I'm just trying to get home."

"You aren't affecting the space around you, you're affecting the people. You have already made changes to Danny's personality."

"What? But he still seems like Danny to me."

"Now he does, but you're becoming too connected. When you leave it will alter his personality drastically, along with his friends."

"But, I will leave?"

"In time. You are not supposed to be here in the first place. However, seeing as you are, I cannot affect your progression."

"Why? Why not make me get out of here before I even met with Danny? You could just send me back home."

"No. You've made a timeline all in itself, and to affect it by taking out this step would have dire consequences."

"How? If I was just at home I could… I don't go home after this, do I?"

"You made a wrong decision. This is the path you must take now."

"Was it the fight?"

"Partly. It was also influenced by an act of Vlad Masters that occurred at a similar time."

"But, this show ended years ago! How would something he did affect me so many years later?"

"An idea does not just cease to exist after a television cancelation. Though you are now in the timeline of that series, Vlad's act happened after the events of the final 'episode', however he remembers it as if it has happened recently."

"Ug, my brain hurts."

"You will better understand it in time. For now however, you must try to the best of your ability not to affect the progression of this dimension."

"Yes sir," I said, looking up at him in confusion.

"Time in," he said and pushed a button on his staff, disappearing as time started again.

I wasn't going home. I guess I still had to figure out how to get to whatever my next place would be, but it wouldn't hurt to lay low with Danny for a while. At least, until I mastered the whole 'ghost power' thing. It seemed like it was going to be a long ride…


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, it's me. Sorry I haven't posted the last two days, very epic D & D sessions were afoot. Anyway, hope this lovely cliffhanger makes up for it. Bye!**

Chapter 18:

"Kira, where have you been? I had to fight Technus all by myself," Danny complained as I walked into the house.

"I couldn't interfere," I said sadly and sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean you couldn't interfere? Technus had control over all the tech on the planet."

"You shouldn't go soft just because you have someone to help you. I won't always be here."

"Yeah, you won't. You'll be sitting in a nice, regular home with a nice, regular family, but right now you're not in that home, you're here."

"Danny, back off!" I shouted as I stood up, getting sick of his pestering. I wasn't going home, not for a long time.

"What's your problem?"

"Maybe you might remember him: the master of time," I said in frustration.

"Clockwork? What does Clockwork have to do with this?" he asked, lightening up a little.

"He told me I'm going to be on this path a long time, so I plan on mastering these powers and moving on to the next torturous dimension thank you very much. I'm not going to be home for a long time, if ever, so don't you ever hold that on me," I said in anger. Tears were threatening to fall, but I wouldn't let them. Not yet. Not here.

"I… I'm sorry."

"I need to get some air," I said, going ghost and flying through the ceiling and out of Fenton Works. I needed somebody other than Danny, someone I could talk to. I pulled the business card out of my suit. It seemed like the perfect time. I couldn't be any angrier.

This was the place, or at least what the card said was the place. Maybe the card was outdated and she'd moved offices. The place looked fairly well abandoned. But being the idiot that I am, I followed the old horror movie cliché and knocked in the door.

A few moments later, Penelope Spectra came to the door. "Oh hello Kira, come in, please come in."

I walked in the door. The place was freezing! Even more so than outside. I could even see my breath. "Uh, Ms. Spectra, why is it so cold in here?"

"I just got the place. It's a bit of a fixer upper, but so are my clientele. The old heater's broken," she explained with a cheerful smile.

"Alright," I mumbled and started following her to a back room.

This really didn't seem right, but Spectra seemed nice enough. I mean, all counselors are a little weird. Right? Her excuse seemed realistic, but why would she be open for business when her heater wasn't even running?

The room had a desk with chairs on each side. Simple enough. The place seemed very neat and in order. The weird part was the picture on her wall of her standing by some kid that seemed to be really down on his luck. Poor kid.

"So Kira, what's been bothering you?" she asked as we sat down.

"Well, I guess I'm just really home sick."

"And why's that?"

"Well, I've been living with this family here in town. An awkward teenage boy, a girl that thinks she's older than she really is, and some weird ghost hunting parents."

"Ah, you mean the Fentons?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I did some work in the community a while back. I know a few of the families. So, why are you away from home?"

"That's the part where you're going to think I'm crazy," I said, forcing a laugh.

"I'll believe every word you tell me," she said with a reassuring smile.

What did it matter if I told her? It's not like I had to keep coming here. Whatever I told her wouldn't have any lasting consequences. "Well I uh- I came from another dimension."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I guess I'm just afraid…"

"Afraid of what Kira?" she asked, a little too eagerly.

"Uh, I'm afraid… I have to go," I said, going into the same squeak Sam gets when she's lying and standing up.

"Kira, sit down," she ordered with a huge change in mood.

I stared at her in disbelief and said, "Aw man, you're some kind of freak."

I started rushing to the door and she called, "Bertrand, please help me with our guest."

In two seconds, there was a giant green ghost wolf blocking the exit. I stopped from the sudden surprise of it. "Oh no." I felt so stupid! How could I not remember Spectra? She was in one of the first episodes.

I quickly strengthened my stance and started going ghost. "No wonder you live with Danny!" I heard Spectra's voice say behind me. I quickly turned my head to see her in an evil shadow ghost form. "You're a half ghost freak just like he is."

My immediate thought was escape. The only way out was up. I started flying up, but the giant wolf form of Spectra's assistant bit my leg, pulling me back down. I shouted out in pain and Spectra floated around in front of me.

"You honestly think you're going to get away? You're helpless; you can't do anything," she said with a laugh.

I was too terrified to focus on my powers. If only I had better control over my emotions! In my second of thinking over my stupidity, I failed to realize the ectoblast seeming to grow as it got closer to me and finally hit me in the face. And with that blast I was in more than just pain.

I was in trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I'm back! Today we get a lovely look of the importance of emotional connection to Kira's powers. How cool! Sorry I'm so inconsistent with my uploads, but with it being close to the end of winter break, that's just how the cookie crumbles. I _hope_ (cross your fingers) that I won't be slowed after school starts back up again, but being a high-schooler with teachers that think they're college professors, you know. Well lastly I want to say I'm really been loving some of the comments, especially with my dedicated follower Himeno Kazehito. I swear, you give some of the greatest compliments. I really love seeing that kind of interest to the story. So moving on to the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19:

When I regained consciousness, I was strapped to a table. I tried to phase out, but Spectra must have made it ghost proof. "Oh Kira, you'll never escape from this, or anything. You seem to have a problem with that you little freak," Spectra said, floating circles around me.

"Come on, happy thoughts Blake," I muttered, closing my eyes. Ug! All my happy thoughts were of home. That wasn't going to help any. In all the bad lucks, why did Spectra have to be my perfect antagonist? I was a walking boat of misery; dealing with her was the worst thing ever. Why didn't I realize what was going on earlier?

"Come on, I doubt you've thought a happy thought in your life," Spectra said. "That is, other than when you were home."

Come on Danny, you're my last chance.

Spectra morphed back to her humanoid form and smiled as her skin started to look younger. "You're even more of a spa treatment than the ghost boy. I had to solidify his doubt in himself. Believe me, that took way too much time. But you, you're easy. It doesn't take anything to make you miserable, just a few picks to resurface it."

"Stop talking you manipulative freak," I muttered, pressing my head back as far as it could go. If I could clear my head, or fill it with some other emotion until help came, I could make it so I wasn't fueling Spectra.

"Oh, you know I won't do that."

Please show up Danny.

"Hey creep, back off," I heard a familiar voice shout from above where my head was. I twisted my head to turn to my savior. Not exactly who I wanted, but she'd work. Dani.

She shot the straps holding me down with two ectoblasts and I immediately changed and floated over to her. "Looks like we've got two ghost freaks in the same room," Bertrand said, floating into view in a green, blobish form.

"How'd you find me?" I asked Dani as I built up ecto-charge in my fists.

"I came back to see you, but Danny had no idea where you were, so I started looking. My ghost sense went off just outside," she explained as she shot a few ectoblasts at Bertrand.

"Well I'm glad you did," I said as I flew straight for Spectra and punched her with charged hands.

"You can't beat me," she said, swirling her form around me and grabbing me around the chest so I couldn't move my arms.

"Lalala, I can't hear you," I said, doing a front flip so fast that she flew off of me. I immediately shot one long ectoblast right at her.

"Here," Dani shouted, throwing a thermos to me after it sucked up Bertrand.

I took it with a smile and pointed it at Spectra. "Bye bye!" I shouted as I activated the thermos. She screamed in anger as she swirled around the light into the thermos after which I immediately capped.

I slowly drifted to the ground next to Dani. "What were you thinking? You could have been hurt going after Spectra alone," she said.

Without thinking, I grabbed up the twelvish year old girl in a hug and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Wow, you're crushing my lungs," she said in a strained voice.

"Oh, sorry mon ami, shouldn't have such emotional outbursts," I said, putting her down.

"Are you a robot?" she asked.

I gave her a bewildered look and said, "What?"

"Well I don't think you're a robot, so I don't think there's any restriction on feelings," she said with a smile.

I made a quiet chuckle and said in imitation of the crocodile hunter, "And now we're looking at the strange half ghost clone from Wisconsin. A very strange creature this one."

"Funny," she said, crossing her arms, "now let's get to Danny."

"Danny," I muttered as I floated up next to her.

"What?"

"Oh, not you; Danny with a 'y'. I've just… It seems I've messed everything up. I just lost all control of myself and when that happens, I don't think clearly and I don't have control over my powers. I'm just a danger to myself and everyone else."

"You'll figure it out. It'll take time, but you've got two great teachers."

"I've got super powers that are based on my emotions and, for the time being, I'm a basket case. I guess when I finally accept reality, I'll have more control, but I'm not ready for that yet."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I _promise _that someday you'll make it home, no matter how long it takes."

"What if by the time I make it home, I forget everything about it? Or I've been gone so long I'm an adult and they all think I'm dead?"

"Then you'll make new memories. I'm a clone Kira. I've been alive a few months and I have a lifetime of ideas already. It won't be hard."

"Thanks Dani, for everything."

"Don't mention it, please."

I smiled. After all that bad luck, it felt like a new and better day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I just keep bringing on the cliff hangers lately... Anyway, thanks NightmareOnElmStreetFan for favoriting. Awesome to get the support and see the eagerness for new chapters. Moving forward, enjoy!**

Chapter 20:

"I'm sorry Danny," I said.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I was only thinking about myself," he said, lowering his head in shame. "You never would have been put in danger if I had acted better."

"Don't lie to yourself Danny. I would have gone there eventually. Spectra preys on messed up kids, and let's be honest, I'm obvious on that regard."

"Well now that we've had that lovey moment, we need to do some power training," Dani said, slamming a fist into her hand.

Danny and I smiled. "She's right. I had no control over my powers, and that was scary. I need to know how to defend myself without relying on emotions."

"Let's take a little detour out of the city though. We don't want to destroy the it from training," Danny said.

"Hey Dannies," I said.

"What?" they questioned together.

"Race you," I said with a smile and went ghost. I immediately bolted out of the ceiling and they flew after me.

Danny started catching up with me almost immediately, but Dani was lagging behind a bit. "Come one Danny, you can't beat me," I said with a smile as I started pushing myself to go faster.

He smiled and slowly started gaining speed. He was letting me win! "Danny, you're really going to _let _me win? You're taking away all the fun!" I shouted.

He smiled and started bolting ahead of me with a speed I couldn't imagine. I tried my hardest to get close, but there was no catching up.

Danny was there in thirty second more, I in a minute, and Dani in two. Dani and I stopped to breathe, but Danny looked perfectly fine.

"How the heck can you go so fast?" I asked.

"Practice," he said with a grin.

I looked over at Dani. Danny didn't notice it, but I did. Her skin looked like it was melting a little. She was slowly loosing stability, but she wasn't going to show it. She quickly focused and her skin went back to normal.

"We need to talk later D," I whispered to Dani.

"Now Kira, take a shot at me," Danny ordered.

"You know I can't do that," I said.

"You said it yourself, skill before feelings. Try ectoblasts by skill, not rage or fear."

"Alright. Charge," I said as my hand started glowing green. "Aim," I said as I pointed it at Danny. "Fire."

That was a lot more powerful than I expected. It was so strong that it penetrated Danny's ectoshield and knocked him to the ground. "Sorry!" I said as I rushed over to help him up.

"That was awesome!" he said and then winced as he started to get up.

"I really didn't mean for that to be so strong."

"Power's good, but let's try going nonlethal. Turn up the focus and turn down the charge," Danielle said.

"Ready," Danny said as he took stance to raise a shield.

I focused on the idea of a weak ectoblast coming out of my hand, then it did.

Danny chuckled and said, "That was weak."

"It was supposed to be. I didn't figure you could take another blast of girl power," I said with a grin. Danielle quickly high-fived me for that one. "I can also do this!" I said, blasting a quarter of an inch thick blast that hit his shield and spread, fizzling it out.

"How did you do that?"

"Focus. I made it slightly thicker towards the front of the blast so it would spread, but kept the rest thin so it would have concentrated power. If I just made it thin, it would have shot through and hit you."

"How did you even think of that?"

"I listened in physics."

"Oh…"

"I think I've got ectoblasts down. Can we move on to something else?"

"Let's give it a few more shots to make sure," Danny said.

"Fine," I said and shot two shots, one right after another, at him.

He quickly raised a shield, obviously not prepared for it. I laughed, but I was soon cut off by the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle heading right for us. I had to jump so it didn't hit me.

Jack jumped out and said, "I don't know why you ghosts are fighting, but prepare to eat ectoblasters!"

I crossed my arms and looked at him with an 'are you serious' look. "Do we look like we'd honestly be fighting each other?"

"Well, uh.." Jack thought.

"Hate to tell you this, but we aren't causing any problems. We _left _the city for the day. What's the point of killing, er, over-killing us?"

"You ecto-fiends need to be stopped," Maddie said, finally getting out of the RV.

"Well, guess fun time's over for the day. Let's go Danny Phantoms," I said, floating up.

They started firing at us, and I shot my arms out to the sides, making a shield big enough to protect all three of us. "Shadowrule, when'd you learn to do that?" Danny asked.

"Just now. Let's get out of here," I said. I lowered the shield to fly away just as Maddie shot a net. It caught me and started sending electricity through me as I fell to the ground.

"Shadow!" Danny shouted as he chased after me.

He put his hand on the net and jerked back as it shocked both of us.

"Phantom, it's a good time to get over that mommy and daddy complex. Now!"


	21. Chapter 21

**This is just a bit of a heart to heart thing between Kira and Danny. If you're not into that, sorry, but there does need to be some bonding with as much as they've been arguing lately. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 21:

"Hold on, we'll get you out of there!" Dani shouted, rushing over to defend Danny and I.

"You ghost kids are finished," Jack said.

"Danny, do something!" I shouted.

"I'm trying!" he said. He finally just grabbed onto the net, bearing through the pain as he started to pull it away. When he finally had it off, he looked like he was going to pass out. And that wasn't just a look.

I jumped to my feet and caught him before he hit the ground. Then I saw the circle of light around his waist. I went with my first reaction, I made us both invisible. "Come on Danny, don't change on me," I said, lifting him up in my arms bridal style. "Danielle, time to get out of here."

"On it," she said, turning invisible and flying away with us.

Once we were out of range, we made ourselves visible again. I looked down at Danny. He had phased back to himself, and he didn't look very good. "Danny's been toasted hotter than a turkey in the oven. He needs mended up," I said to Danielle.

"You know anything about medicine?" she asked.

I shook my head no. "Let's get him to Sam's house. If nothing else, Tucker can come and find out how to fix him on the internet."

"Good idea," she said as we rocketed towards Sam's place.

We made it to her window and I knocked on it. She quickly came, and when she saw Danny, a look of fear crossed her face. "What happened?" she questioned as she opened the window.

"He got shocked," I said, landing in her room.

"He seems fried!" Dani said.

"Do you know how to fix him?"

"No idea, but if I know Danny, he'll heal in no time."

"So we just wait?" I asked.

"Yeah, lay him down on the bed. And I want to know everything that happened."

_Time skip…_

"Guys?" Danny asked as he finally woke up.

"I'm here," I said.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours. Your parents' little trap sure did a number on you," I said.

"Well, I feel fine now," he said, sitting up.

"Danny, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Save me in such a dangerous way? I mean, you could have saved me a million different ways, but you went the direct route. You could have overshadowed your dad and stop your mom, or turn your hand human to grab the net."

"I wasn't thinking about that."

"Was I clouding your judgment?"

"I don't know, maybe. I just did the first thing that came to mind."

"Next time think a little longer, I don't want to end up getting you killed."

"It's like Jazz all over again," he said with a laugh.

"Shut up," I said, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Danny. You saved my life."

"What was it like living in a normal world, with no ghosts or super powers or Vlad?"

"A lot like it is here. Every kid's at someone else's throat just to get a bite at popularity, minus me and my friends. We'd work our hardest not to fit in, and we didn't care who we hurt to get there. I made girls cry just because they were popular and I had to stop them from talking to me. There aren't many good people like there are here in Amity. But you know, it's home. There are still bad guys, but nobody has super powers to stop anyone else, so it's all guns, violence, and death. I don't really like it there, but I love it."

"That sounds… sad."

"Yeah, I guess. But it also has families, and kids that dream of being Superman or Danny Phantom. There's still love and pride, and a little malt shop in the middle of town where the soda jerks always give you an extra pump of cherry flavoring in your Coke."

"That sounded like a lot of words my parents would use."

"Sorry, my town's small and old fashion I guess. It's stuck in the 80s while everyone in it's moving to the future. Just a little town fading into the past. Now it's faded forever, at least for me."

"Kira?" Danny said, standing up.

"What?"

"You're crying."

"Oh," I said with the embarrassed realization, "sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," he said, wiping away one stream on my face, "you're like a little sister at this point."

"Danny, how old are you?"

"Fourteen," he said with confusion.

"I'm like your older sister," I said with a smile.

"How old are you?" he asked, obviously taken back by my statement.

"Almost sixteen."

"But, you're still in my grade."

"I lied about my age so I could be in the same classes as you. You, Sam, and Tucker are my only friends there."

"Why? You could have made other friends."

"Danny, the first time I met Dash, I stomped his foot in, Paulina I mouthed off to, I outright let Valerie know I don't like her, and I overshadowed Star. I don't do well with people."

"But you're basically retaking a year!"

"I don't plan on being here that long. And I don't think credits transfer dimensions anyway. School's not important, mastering my powers for the next dimension is. Danny, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What was it like when you got your powers? Were you… scared?"

"A little I guess, but mostly I just thought it was cool. It freaked me out that I'd randomly phase through the floor or lose my pants. So, is there anything other than your age you've been lying about?"

"Well there is one thing, but don't laugh."

"What is it?"

"My middle name's not Isabelle."

"What is it?"

"Danielle."

He started rolling with laughter. "Why would you hide that?"

"I didn't figure the family needed another Dani."

"That's just perfectly ironic, _Danielle_."

"If you're going to start saying that, we're going to have a problem."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everybody! So, this is my last day of freedom from school, so I might slow down a bit after this, but don't worry, the show must go on. Anyways, if there are any ghosts or people you've seen yet or you haven't that you really want to be here, go ahead and give your suggestions. As far as I know, Kira's messing up the timeline so pretty much anything goes. But, this is based in season 2, so that can limit some of the bigger baddies. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 22:

It was the weekend. It should have been all fun, but ecto-activity was at an all-time high. It was pretty much full time ghost.

"Danny, why do you have so many fans?" I questioned as, once again, we had to ditch a crowd.

"We're super heroes, what do you expect to happen?" Dani said.

"I don't know, I didn't figure they'd be so obsessed."

"Here, check this out," Danielle said, floating over toward a newspaper stand.

There was a bunch of magazines with our faces plastered all over them. "Now ain't that a pretty face," I said, looking at one that read, "Phantom's New Partner," with me, getting ready to punch some ectopus in the face.

"It is pretty cool," Danny said, nudging my arm.

"At least I'm a partner and not a sidekick," I said, brushing some of my white hair behind my ear.

"Yeah _partner, _now let's get back to work. There are a lot of ghost to catch," he said, floating away from the stand.

"Yeah, you're right. Break time's over Danielle, let's go catch some baddies."

"Alright _Danielle_," Dani said.

"You told her?" I questioned Danny.

"Hey, might as well have three Danny Phantoms," he said with a grin.

"Oh, you are so going down," I said, charging an ectoblast in my hand.

"Uh-oh," he said and started flying away.

"Not gettin' away that easy ghost boy," I said, speeding after him. I shot up a small ectoblast that hit him in the pants.

He yelped and lost his momentum, and then I rushed to grab on to him and tackle us both down to the ground. When I finally had him pinned under me, we both started laughing.

"We need to get back to fighting," he said after he finally composed himself.

"Eh, there are always going to be ghosts to catch. Besides, you need to learn to relax," I said.

"What? I relax!"

"Danny, I'm not talking about punching Skulker in the face. You haven't hung out with Sam and Tucker hardly at all lately."

"I've been a bit preoccupied with you guys."

"Danny," I said with a smile, "I don't want to be responsible for wrecking your social life."

"Dog pile!" I heard Dani's voice shout from above us. I turned just in time to see her land on top of us. She and I started laughing, but Danny looked fairly well crushed.

"I can't breathe," he choked.

I laughed. "Okay Dannies, thanks for ruining the fun," I said, pushing Danielle off of me and moving off of Danny.

"Hey, not our fault you started a dog pile Shadow," Dani said.

"I didn't start a dog pile; you called it," I said, punching her in the arm.

"Now it's my turn," I heard a familiar voice say from behind us.

I turned around with the speed of a bullet. "Phantoms, GIWs at six o'clock!"

All three of us were immediately on our feet. "This is why I don't relax," Danny said.

There were three agents standing there with blasters. "No! This isn't supposed to happen!" I complained. Danny gave me a strange look and I explained, "I don't ever remember this happening. And the GIW, as far as I can remember, never showed up when Danielle was here."

"Well, they're here now," he said, "and we have to take them down."

One of the GIW agents laughed a cocky laugh and shot at me. I brought up a shield. Time seemed to slow down the second before it hit my shield. That was my trick! Wider to the front, thinner to the back. It was going to fizzle out my shield. But then I noticed the second wide burst that followed. It was going to knock me down. My eyes went wide before it finally hit.

It knocked out my shield and shot me back into the ground. "Danny, they know my tricks!" I shouted.

"She's right ghost kid. We've been monitoring you and your gang for a while," one of the ancients said.

"It's not a gang, it's a family," I said, shooting an ectoblast at the agent.

A volley of anti-ghost gun blasts started coming our way. Defense was totally out of the question, so it was time for offense. "Shields won't work, hit 'em with everything you've got," I ordered Danny.

As soon as Danny shot at them, one of the GIWs dropped a cube. It quickly expanded and created a ghost shield around them, but it didn't stop their shots.

"Ug! Phantoms, fall back. There's no way to beat them," I called. But that wasn't true. I just needed Danny to think it was. The Phantoms started retreating, but I ran straight for the shield.

I changed human vertically, but only one thin strip of me at a given time, so anything not touching the field was ghost. It made it impossible for the GIW to uncover my identity, but easy for me to pass through the shield.

The agents looked confused, but I smirked as I stomped on their shield generator and hit all three of them with ectoblasts. "Alright, now we can go," I said and flew past Danny.

"How'd you do that?" he questioned.

"Have either of you ever tried controlling your phase?" I asked. They shook their heads no. "I did."

"So you single handedly found a way for half ghost to travel through ghost shields," Dani said.

"Why didn't you ever think of it?" I asked. "You really need to work more on critical thinking."

Both of them crossed their arms and made a grunt of annoyance. "We can't help it we're not all geniuses like you," Danny said.

"Facts are, if they've been watching us, then we're kinda screwed. I've been showing you some sweet tactics. Them penetrating our ghost shields could end out really badly. If we're going to test out any more moves or train, we should do it in the ghost zone."

"You're right."


	23. Chapter 23

**Trouble's afoot in the land of Casper High! Let's see how our hero handles that. I wrote this a day ahead, so if anyone's made suggestions yet, I haven't got to it. This would have been out around 3:30 Central time, but I got snowed _into _school. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 23:

"Uh, Danny," I said, looking at the school, "is this place always outfitted to look like your house?"

"Oh no," he said.

The place had a ghost shield up. The place was covered in anti-ghost propaganda posters. GIW agents surrounded the entrances. "I have an idea," I said, walking to the entrance.

"Kira, this is nuts. They probably have some kind of ecto-detectors," Danny said.

"Don't the Guys in White have some kind of obsession with their uniform's cleanliness, don't they?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're so dumb sometimes D, just watch," I said.

I walked up to the door and an agent stopped me. "Do you have any ecto-contraband?" he questioned.

I raised a finger for the 'just a sec' sign and unzipped my bag. I searched a moment and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he questioned.

"I have a present for you," I said, grabbing a bottle of grape juice and dropping my bag. I uncapped the bottle and sloshed the container at the agent.

The purple-red liquid quickly spread over his suit. He shouted something about a cleanliness breach and I said, "Next time you try telling me what to do, shove it. I don't listen to authority and I don't listen to crappy anti-ghost communists that think they can tell me what to do!"

I grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him in past the GIWs without getting scanned. "That was awesome!" Danny said.

"Yeah, but it's sure not going to work again," I said quietly. "Better hope they're gone tomorrow."

"They won't be unless something magical happens."

"Well we better lay low. If we go ghost now, they'll get us in no time."

"I know. The only things that ever come from these anti-ghost lockdowns are more ghosts, and more danger."

"Ug! How do you deal with this crap! The Phantom Trio is awesome! Why does somebody come along to ruin it every time something good happens?" I shouted.

Cheers erupted from the hallway. Apparently people agreed with me. "You need to come with me," an agent said, grabbing my arm.

"I don't think so _jerk_," I said, pulling away from him and kicking him in the nuts. "BTWs, I fight dirty."

I was immediately rushed by three more agents. "Danny, help!" I shouted as they started dragging me towards the office.

"Hey, let go of her!" Danny ordered, grabbing one of the agents. The guy pushed Danny to the ground.

"To Kill a Mockingbird, what's going on in here?" Lancer questioned as he came down the hallway.

The agents immediately let go of me and I shook out my shirt. "I was exercising my freedom of speech when these jerks grabbed me. So I got violent, as are my tendencies," I said.

"Miss Blake is one of our top students her at Casper High. But nonetheless, if you're looking for a fight, she would be the one to ask for. Please refrain from making physical contact with our students while you're here," Lancer said.

I stepped away from the agents towards Mr. Lancer and extended my hand. He took it and we shook. "Sorry for my violent outburst. Tensions are high and you've seen how easy I snap. When he grabbed my arm," I said, pointing to the agent that first grabbed me, "I didn't take it well."

"You seem to be justified," he said, sounding as if he was thinking hard, "and you seemed to have cleaned up the situation well… See me after school. It won't go down as a detention, but it will give us time to… talk about your situation."

"Thank you sir, I will enjoy your company," I said and turned to Danny and helped him up.

"Thanks Kira," Danny said as he got to his feet.

"Thanks for trying to help D. I'm sorry I messed everything up."

"What did you mess up?"

"Time D. I messed up your time. I hope I'm gone real soon, before I ruin everything."

"But that'd mean we'd have to speed up your training, and at the moment, we really can't do that."

"As it appears. We need to make a plan to get them out of town."

"Yeah. They'll probably have all the kids monitored. Guess we'll talk about it after your chat with Lancer. How do you do so well with adults anyway?"

"My dad was an old fashioned cop. He believed in teaching his kids respect that way we'd seem responsible in front of his friends. I got a lot of extra help at school using it too."

"You're full of surprises."

"I've heard."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! So I realized I kind of made a tiny error in my chronology. When looking to see what episode to follow next after reading Himeno Kazehito's comment, I realized that the episode Kindred Spirits where Danny meets Dani doesn't happen until the end of season two. Whoops. So we're just going to act like the episode fell in line with my story. Sorry if anyone's one of those hardcore fans that's just slapping yourself in the face, because I kind of am. :/ Past that, thanks TruRebellion for your lovely comment. I've been working really hard to improve my writing over the years, and it's nice to hear it's paid off. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 24:

Sitting in a room alone with Mr. Lancer probably wasn't _the _most awkward things that's ever happened to me. I mean, it was better than having an independent study hall with the principal in middle school. In Iowa, I was best friends with my math teacher. Lancer was kind of odd though. I knew he was always portrayed as kind of a bad guy, but that's more of Danny's perspective. He honestly seemed to care about and understand the challenges of student life.

"Miss Blake, I can clearly see you're a troubled student. Your grades are dropping, you seem to be losing your attention, your attendance is bad to say the least, and you keep getting into fights. What's wrong?" Lancer said. He didn't seem like he was scolding at all. It felt like it was a conversation between not a student and her teacher, but like a friend concerned about my well being. I guess plot twists kind of have a way of doing that.

"It's a lot of things, and nothing at all. I guess the newness of the Fentons is wearing off, and all the problems of life are rearing their ugly faces again. I've just needed to be alone a lot. And the fighting comes down to one simple thing: I don't like getting pushed around."

"You're a very honest kid; I can see that. Why are you making all this trouble for yourself? You could be anything you want, but you're throwing it all away."

"I guess it's just because nothing feels real," I said after a moment of thought. "I just keep crossing fingers that tomorrow it's going to be totally different, but honestly, it probably won't be. Sometimes I just wish it was all gone and I had my life back."

"I can't even imagine losing both parents-"

"It wasn't just my parents; it was my brother, my home, my friends, my life, all at the same time. I was on track to go to the University of Iowa, someday be a psychologist, get away from the place that tried to condemn me since I was just a kid. Now I just don't have the inspiration or purpose."

"Well get inspired. This world could use a person like you making it better. Don't waste your talents."

"I think I'm facing a challenge of faith. Believe it or not, I'm using more of my talents than you could ever know."

"You're hiding something," Lancer said, giving me a questioning look.

"Hiding something?" I said, looking at him straight in the eyes. "I hide many things Mr. Lancer. It's really just a matter of how important they are." My voice was chilling, but I didn't let it show.

He looked surprised, but even a little stranger, scared. "Have you ever thought of getting some professional help?"

"Once. It didn't pan out. But to be honest sir, the problem's not me; it's the things that happened to me. When you're dealt the wrong cards, you pick up a few tricks, one of which being how to insight fear in others. It's the best thing I picked up from my father."

"Why do you want me to be afraid?"

"I don't know," I said, sitting back in my chair. "I guess it's one of my fallbacks. Just one mistake in the making of Kira Blake."

Five foot-six and I could intimidate a full grown man. When you're dad's a cop that's a master at grilling you and your sibling, you pick up a few tricks. My natural dark demeanor helped. I was fairly well Sam times ten.

"What do you mean one mistake? Where'd you get the idea that you have any mistakes?"

"I've been told enough times to figure it out. Everyone has mistakes, some just more than others. Try out a day in my shoes. It isn't very nice."

"What's wrong with the Fentons?"

"Absolutely nothing. They're perfect. The ghost hunter thing doesn't bother me and they seem perfectly nice, but it's not home. It's not where I belong. Now if we're done with this, I'm supposed to meet with Danny."

"You two are close aren't you?"

"He's just like my brother. Sarcastic, a dreamer, and someone that only wants to help people. He's only a little misguided."

"Well then, you can go. Go see your friends. You need it."

"Thank you sir," I said and walked out of the room. Damn I played a good sociopath. No wonder I was leader of the drama club in my old school.

"Hey Danny," I said as I found him waiting on the front steps of the school.

"How'd it go?" he asked, standing up.

"Let's just say it was a very rewarding experience. Now let's get to a more secure location."

"I know just the place."


	25. Chapter 25

**HELLO LADIESSSS! And gents, of course gents. If you are a lady, you're awesome, cause girls rule! And past my random outburst of sexistness, thank you lostxchild1767 for your comment. I'm glad you're enjoying it. It's surprising, I mean, everyone _thinks _about what it's like to be in a cartoon, but nobody really _writes_ about it, which is kinda sad. I would love to see stories like this one. Any aspiring authors out there, write one and send me the link, that'd be really awesome. Anyway, off of my tangent, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 25:

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked.

"What do we know about the GIW? I mean, what makes them leave?" I said, trying to ponder why they would even be at the school.

"Normally the get called in after some major even or when someone tips them off. I just don't see why they'd show up now."

"D, what if it's because Shadowrule showed up? I mean, Danny Phantom's known to be linked with the high school, so it's no wonder they went there, and Shadowrule is linked with Phantom. With that, they probably made the correct assumption that I'm connected with the school to. That, or somebody gave them a tip, and that's doubtable."

"Then how would we get them away from the school?"

"Phantom and Shadowrule have to disassociate themselves with it. We could always not go ghost near the school for a few days. If there's a ghost attack, the place is full of highly capable government ghost hunters."

"It creeps me out that you don't refer to yourself as Shadowrule."

"Sorry. Know what creeps me out?"

"What?"

"You still haven't spent any time with Sam and Tucker. I think it's about time we go make a visit."

"They're down at the Nasty Burger today."

"Then that's where we're heading. And remember Danny, absolutely no ghost powers at the school."

"Fine, let's go," he said, standing up like he was about to go ghost.

"D, wait! Maybe it's best that when we're being monitored that you lay low."

"Yeah, you're right," he said lowering his arms. "So how are we supposed to get there?"

"You have legs ghost boy, or have you forgotten?" I mocked.

"Oh, right," he said, blushing at his own stupidity.

"Let's get a move on, I want to get there before Christmas," I said with a smile.

And at that, we were leaving the dingy abandoned building Danny dubbed a safe place to talk. We walked down the street a while, mostly with me picking on Danny and messing with his hair, with him repeatedly making comments involving the stress name _Danielle_.

"You're such a jerk," I said, playfully punching him on the shoulder after he made a comment about me being sensitive.

"Hey, what can I say? You're just too much fun to mess with _sis_," he said with a grin.

"I think I like that better," I said.

"What?"

"Sis. It's more natural than roommate or butt-kicking partner," I said with a smile.

"I think you're right. I mean, we're pretty much family."

A thought quivered in my mind. _Crap, we're connecting. Just like Clockwork warned._ "Just try not to forget that I'm not going to be here forever. But if I can, I'll figure out a way to come visit."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said with a slightly more serious tone, but still a smile.

"You two know it's dangerous to be wandering alone in this ghost crisis, don't you?" a GIW agent asked from behind us.

"Wow, stocker much? FYI Agent J for Jerk, I haven't seen any crisis," I snapped, turning around.

"It's Agent O," the man corrected. "Now who are you and why are you causing so much trouble?"

"It's Kira, and what trouble? I didn't figure a teenager's freedom of speech was dangerous for your operations."

"It's not," he quickly returned.

"Then why are you so offended by my vocal support of Danny Phantom and his girlfriend?" That earned me a kick in the back of the leg from Danny, and I had to stop myself from laughing at the outrageous comment I'd just made.

"What do you know about the ghost boy's new partner?"

"Other than her name's Shadowrule and she's ten times cooler then lousy Guys in White agents, not much."

The agent hm'd in thought. I grabbed Danny's arm started pulling him towards the Nasty Burger.

When we were out of hearing range, Danny said, "That was awesome!"

"Not really, now the Guys in White will have their eyes on me, which ends up including you. I just put us both in a dangerous situation. If only I could think before I speak…"

"What did you say that might have tipped him off?"

"Shadowrule hasn't told many people her name. The fact that I know it means I've been near her. Now would be a good time to figure out that self duplication thing."

"Yeah right, not even I can do that," he said.

"Well the perfect plan to get rid of the GIW requires that I figure it out, not to mention I have to do it to get out of this dimension. Wanna go to the Ghost Zone and try a few things out after we go meet up with Sam and Tucker?"

"Why not? Besides, if you figure it out before I do, you can teach me how to do it."

"I don't know if I can do that with Clockwork's rules and all, but I'll think it over. Now let's hurry up. You need some time with somebody other than family."

"You're not my family."

"I live in the same house as you D, we're family. Now come on you socially awkward geek, before it gets late," I said and started running.

He looked surprised and quickly ran after me, but he couldn't hardly keep up. "Ha, I can finally beat you in a race!" I shouted back to him with a grin.

"Kira, slow down! At this rate, I'll never catch up."

"Oh, you nerd! How the heck do you expect to be an astronaut if you can't even race a girl and win?"

"Ug!" he shouted, trying his hardest to speed up. "How are you not on the track team?"

"'Cause sports are for A-listers D, now come on!"

It didn't take long for me to make it to the Nasty Burger. I quickly took a few deep breaths so I didn't look tired when Danny _finally _showed up three whole minutes later.

"What was that for?" he said between breaths, putting his hands on his knees to rest all of his weight there.

"Come on, you're a super hero. If you can't leg it faster than a girl, then how are you supposed to run if you're caught in a fight and lose your ghost powers? Or are surrounded by too many people to use your powers?"

"I don't know, I've never really had to deal with that."

"Then deal with it now. Now come on, I'm sure Sam and Tucker will love seeing us," I said and held open the door for him.

We walked inside and soon spotted our friends sitting at their usual table. We walked over- well, Danny stumbled over- and sat down next to them.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked Danny.

He was obviously too out of breath to answer, so I said, "I just took him on a little jog, that's all."

"Halfway across the city is not my idea of a little jog. And you sprinted it!"

"Something I picked up from my friend Dakota. Massive track star if I ever saw one," I said with a grin. "I figured Danny could use a little work out."

That made Sam smile. She had always been the fit one of the group, so hearing Danny's failure to match me seemed to brighten her expression. "So, what's your ideas on the Guys in White taking over the school?" she asked seriously.

"Well whatever they're here for, it's not good. There are two plans we can go on: no DP or SR at school for about a week until they move on, or we could trick them with a duplication trick."

"But not even Danny can duplicate, how do you expect to figure it out?" Tucker asked.

"Simple, practice. I seem to pick up powers faster than Danny anyway. Past that, I have to master all of my ghost powers before I can leave. Duplication is kind of required for that."

"Are there any more powers to get after that?" Danny asked.

"One, but I'm not going to tell you what it is. You'll pick up powers at your own speed D, that's just how it goes."

"Aw, come on, you can give him something," Tucker whined.

"Yeah… no. Clockworks orders. I'm not supposed to mess with your natural progression, sadly. I would honestly love to have you master the higher ghost powers so we can pull pranks on unsuspecting Dashes, but that just isn't in the cards."

"Seriously, what is up with you and Dash?" Sam asked.

"What can I say? I don't like the guy," I answered.

"I'm okay with that," Danny said with a smile.

"So how'd your talk with Lancer go?" Tucker asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, he probably thinks I'm a sociopath now. I could honestly be an amazing actor," I said with a grin.

"And why did you want him to think you're a sociopath?" Sam questioned, giving me the trademark glare.

"Why not? Maybe it'll get him to back off. Honestly, he acts like I'm some kind of perfect child. I hate it."

"Why would you hate that?" Tucker questioned.

"Let's be real here, if he's expecting me to get good grades or whatever and has Danny's parents enforce that, I'll have like no time to master my powers."

"She has a point," Danny said. Somehow, him always agreeing with me kind of unnerved me. He wasn't supposed to care about or like me that much. I was just going to end up hurting him.

"You know what I think?" I said suddenly.

"What?" the three asked.

"I think you guys need to have a night of fun and relaxation. So with that D, I'll be on my way," I said, standing up.

"What are you talking about Kira? We're not just going to have a night of fun without you," Danny said, grabbing my shoulder.

"Daniel, you need to learn to make some space. I don't need you going overboard when I suddenly disappear some day," I said, grabbing his hand and moving it off of me. "Spend some time with _your friends_."

And with that, I left. He really needed some detachment from me. Besides, I was perfectly fine by myself. Lately it seemed like all Danny did was hang out with me. I didn't want him breaking down after I was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey yo everybody! Chapter's out a little later than I would of wanted it to be, BECAUSE I ACTUALLY HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL! I was honestly hoping for another snow day. Past that, this one's dedicated to... Frostbite711! I proudly proclaim that I took up this wonderful Phan's day. Thanks for joining the awesome side! This is the only chapter I'm unofficially naming because I honestly couldn't help myself. You'll see why after you've read through. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!**

Arguing with Myself (bet you can't guess what this is about ;) ):

I finally had free time from Danny. My homework could wait; I had to get to the Ghost Zone. There had to be either a more experienced ghost that would be nice enough to teach me a few tricks, or just some peace and quiet to work on it myself.

It would be better if I wasn't going behind Danny's back like this. I honestly hated lying to him. He was my brother now, or at least, as close to one as I'd get for a while. As the portal opened, I thought about turning back, waiting for Danny, but the thought was small. As much as I knew I'd miss Danny, getting out of his dimension was the first step to getting home (and maybe picking up a few more powers on the way).

Being my first time through, I hesitantly reached out my index finger and held my breath. It went through without pain, so I shoved the rest of the way through.

The Ghost Zone felt really weird without much gravity, it made me feel disoriented. There was an obvious up, kind of like bobbing on the surface of water, but being weightless felt really abnormal.

Without much effort, I floated a ways away from the portal before attempting to test out my duplication. All the other powers came easy to me, so I figured this would too. I focused on the feeling. There was only one I could think of that would make me possibly duplicate.

The feeling of division.

It was an odd emotion to say the least, but a sad one none the less. It was an emotion that I knew well; feeling like I was one place but meant to be the other. Danny had a habit of focusing too much on the _skill _of his powers, but to do something so new and impossible, you had to start with raw emotion.

So I floated for a moment, focusing on that feeling. I could feel it happening, but it was going slowly. I needed more focus; more strength in the feeling. I thought about being an outsider in Amity, and about home. My strength began to increase, but so did a sad feeling deep inside of me. None the less, it was the only way to learn.

When a small tear slipped from my eye, I saw all of my hard work had paid off. What it would take Danny a while more to learn, I had just figured out in a few minutes.

It was a very strange feeling. We were still one conscious being, but in two pieces. My brain was working double time to focus on the sights and senses of both of us. Talk about multitasking. It was hard to stay focused, but my first thought was to take her… my hand. It was weird feeling myself like I would a stranger.

"Can we do it double time?" both me's said, trying to focus on doing it again. This time it took less time, but now I was processing for four me's.

"How does Vlad keep this up for so long?" I thought aloud. "Maybe that's why the fruit-loop's always giving away his plans."

All of the Shadowules laughed at my joke. At least I'd never have a tough crowd.

One problem arose. Looking in all directions, I saw Skulker coming right for us. We immediately formed a line facing him. "Ghost child, I would ask why you're all alone, but that doesn't quite seem to work," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Skulky, I… we're not really in the mood, but if you're really in for a fight, I'd say you're outnumbered," I said with all of my duplicates grinning.

"I know one of you can't stop me, I know two of you can't stop me, let's see about three and four," he said, readying an ecto-cannon in his wrist.

We smiled and simply put up out hands, firing at him in a pattern that couldn't miss. One shot following the points of a compass from ever one of me that was tight enough to hit his current position. Sure enough, it did hit, all four as he tried to escape the tactic with confusion. My doubles all started laughing as Skulker was thrown practically out of viewable range, eventually retreating. Apparently it took four Kiras to beat a Skulker.

I figured I'd stay there and work on speeding up the process of duplicating myself. I let my focus drop and all of the clones fused back into me. Now that I knew what it felt like to be split, I focused on that rather than the emotion, just like I did when Danny taught me how to go intangible.

After a few more attempts, I could pull out a clone in seconds. I also figured out a trick to dealing with so many thoughts at once. I created separate personalities for each clone, essentially making them all different people. I gave them each initials to label them as. When there were four our, the original would be S, one would be K, one would be D, and one would be B, that way they all just had an initial from my name. Basically I had Shadowrule, Kira, Danielle, and Blake. It was a clever trick of the mind, and it worked. I could essentially communicate with myself. I bet Vlad never thought of that.

I practiced getting the different me's to work as a unit, which really panned out. By the time I was ready to go back to Fenton Works, my clones and I could work better than the Phantoms and I could. B had an attitude problem though. It was one issue of giving them personalities.

So at that, I absorbed my new duplicate friends and headed back through the portal.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, it's Shadow! Now, I read our friend Frostbite's comment, and don't worry friend! that wasn't the last we're going to see of Skulker for a while *wink wink*. Anyway, this chapter's full of all kinds of pranks and hopefully some laughs, so enjoy!**

Chapter 27:

"Hey Kira, you want to go head over to the Ghost Zone after school and figure out duplication?" Danny asked as we walked toward the school.

"Actually, I was thinking about going to the mall. I got some extra cash mowing the neighbors' lawns," I lied. Well, I really did get some extra cash; I just didn't want Danny to know I mastered copying myself yet.

"Cool, do you mind if I ask Sam and Tucker to come along?" he asked, apparently buying my lie.

Finally, he was hanging out with his friends again. "Of course, you probably wouldn't have any fun without them there. I was honestly thinking about picking up some clothes. It's getting kind of awkward wearing Jazz's hand-me-downs."

"Yeah, I could see where that could be weird."

"Especially when everything she wears is so bright and girly!"

"Don't tell me we're going to have another Sam on our hands," he joked, nudging me in the arm.

"Hey, it's emo style, not goth," I said defensively.

"I have no idea what that means," he said, giving me a blank stare.

"It's a version of goth with a lot more neon," I said with a smile.

"Oh, you are another Sam!"

I gave him a hard punch in the arm. "I promise I won't be a copy of your purple and black girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Then why's your face red?" I said with a grin, running ahead of him to keep from getting punched.

He rushed after me and I continued laughing manically as I stayed ten feet ahead of him all the way. "Oh you're going to pay for that," he called in a half laugh himself.

"BEWARE!" I called back to him. With that, we both had to stop running because we were laughing so hard.

It was even funnier when the Box Ghost actually did show up. He started with his usual rants, but Danny and I were just too busy laughing to care. "Uh, guys, aren't you going to try to stop my package based plan of doom?" he asked in confusion.

"We're too busy havin' fun Boxy, try again later tonight, alright?" I said, trying to breathe between my laughs.

"Uh, okay," he said, sounding as if his head would explode from how much he was trying to think of what was up with us. He slowly flew away, obviously with no idea of what was going on.

We finally contained ourselves enough that we could continue our route to school. "Oh man, if only he knew we were laughing at him," Danny said with a smile.

"Come on, if we get there late, I can't play my distraction on the Jerks in White," I said, rushing the last bit of the way to the school.

Unbeknown to Danny, I had sent out one of my duplicates earlier to go distract the Guys in White guard while we cram into the school. She'd let herself get captured and then dissolve, sending her energy back to me and giving me an idea of what the GIW have in ghost restraining technology.

All in all, it was a good plan, and Danny would have real surprise, making it more realistic. As we got close to the entrance, I mentally signaled my copy to get ready.

"Do you have any contraband today Blake?" the agent said. It was the same one I poured juice on the day before. "Or anything to cause a cleanliness breach?" he added as an afterthought, furrowing his brow.

"Of course not," I said in fake shock, putting my hand lightly over my chest like a stereotypical southern bell. "Never in my life…"

He was reaching for my bag when clone K came out of hiding. "It's the ghost girl!" he shouted to his friends.

Danny looked at me with a shocked expression, thinking they had actually figured me out, but I winked at him and turned around with a fake look of surprise as my copy floated down towards the school.

"Why don't you quit bossing around a bunch of kids?" K said, finally hitting the ground.

The GIW agents immediately ran towards her, and one of them said, "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Danny. Phantom. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend!" I had K shout. "Besides, he's out on a mission right now."

"It's not very smart to take on the government's only ghost hunting agency on your own," the agent continued with a smirk.

K smiled as I rushed Danny into the school. "Bring it on," she said.

"You figured out how to duplicate without me?" Danny question, slightly angrily.

"I can't interfere, that does not however mean that I can't surpass," I said.

"Come on, you could at least show me how to do it," he complained.

"Clockwork told me not to alter your natural progression, you should know that. What if me helping you makes future you evil again? Or has you miss out on some valuable lesson for later in life?" I argued.

He sighed at the reference to his evil future self. "Alright, I get it. I'll just have to figure it out with practice."

"Now come on, you're going to make me late for class," I said with a soft smile, running to class.

K was having some troubles, just like I wanted. The GIW quickly caught her. Their containment ideas were rip-off of the Fentons'. I was disappointed to say the least. K was 'trapped' in the GIW equivalent of the Ghost Weasel. I quickly called her back and reabsorbed her. I only wish I could have seen the GIW agent's face that opened that vacuum later.

Past that, I had band to worry about.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Don't have much to say today, but I will tell you this, payback's a BLEEEEEP. Yeah, you get the drift. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 28:

"Oh. My. Gawd," I said, staring at the store in the mall perfectly named Outsiders. It had all the wear that an oddball or a goth kid could ever want.

"I think I like you more now," Sam joked, staring at the store with pride.

"Come on girl, you're coming with me," I said excitedly, grabbing Sam's hand and dragging her into the store.

"Girls," Tucker and Danny said together.

"We're going to go check out the gaming store while you two have a bonding moment," Danny said, slapping his arm over Tucker's shoulders. "Come get us when you've had your fun."

At first glance in the store, I saw a lot of black, but my eyes quickly flickered to a wall of neon greens, reds, and yellows. A giddy as a kid in a candy store, I rushed over to a rack of hoodies. I picked one up that was black with skulls on the front colored in neon yellow. "I love it!" I said with excitement. **Author's note: the yellow and black thing is an Iowa reference. You'd have to be there to understand. **

"Looks like you've found your first piece in discovering your individuality," Sam said with a wicked smile.

"Sam," I said with a laugh, "individuality is something I have _no _problem with."

After the turn to look at her, I noticed something else: a black pair of skinny jeans right next to a neon orange shirt that said "I Hate Mondays, Tuesdays- Well, Any School Day."

"God made this place for me," I said, picking ones out that were in my size.

After a quick check in the changing room, I bought the loot and we walked out of the store to go find Danny and Tucker. However, our venture was soon cut short.

My ghost sense was going crazy. I spurted out about five breaths of visible air. I immediately handed my shopping bag to Sam and said, "Take this."

When I turned to go run and go ghost, I was cut short by a sight that made my knees shake. Skulker, the Box Ghost, Ember, and Technus were all staring right at me.

"What was it you said about being outnumbered?" Skulker queried with an evil smile.

I sucked in a breath to contain myself and started to run back into the store to find a place to go ghost. However, Ember floated into my path, stopping me from finding a location out of view of any spectators. "Come on baby pop, you afraid to show off your powers in front of everyone?"

Oh, I was so screwed.

I started backing away from her, only to bump into Technus. I turned around just in time to see him laughing. "I, Technus, master of all technology say you will not have the last laugh this time child!"

Under normal circumstances, I could at least fight back long enough for Danny to come get me out of my mess, but with no safe way to change, I didn't stand a ghost of a chance (all pun intended).

I did the only thing I could do, I started being a jerk. "Back off freaks!" I shouted.

"That wasn't very nice. I think you should hear some rage music!" Ember shouted, striking a chord that made me clasp my hands to the sides of my head to protect my perfect-pitch ears. Even muffled, the chord was still killer.

When the chord's ringing dissipated, my ears' ringing didn't. The fluid in my ears was so sloshed that I really couldn't find my center of balance. I fell to my knees and pressed one hand against the ground and pressed the other against my forehead in a failing attempt to make the room quit spinning.

"I would much rather have the Phantom, but your pelt would do just as well on my wall," Skulker said, obviously only a short distance from my ear.

"That is so gross," I said with a sick tone to my voice. I was on the verge of throwing up from dizziness.

My eyes widened when Skulker latched his arms around me and flew up to the very top of the mall. I looked down at a crowd of screaming people that had gathered down below. Everything was still spinning. By then, even if I did go ghost, there was no way I'd even figure out which way was up. I clenched my eyes shut. It was hopeless.

Hopeless, that is, until Danny Phantom hit Skulker with an ectoblast and caught me. "Kira, are you okay?" he asked with obvious worry.

"Sorry D, I don't feel so good," I said weakly, curling my head into his chest.

"You shouldn't interfere ghost child," Technus's shrill voice said as he shot a strong ectoblast right at us.

Danny quickly turned himself to protect me and when the blast hit, we were sent flying into a wall.

Only barely conscious, I heard a groan of pain from Danny and felt his arm wrapped protectively around me. I couldn't take as much of a beating in my human form as I could in my ghost form.

With only one thought, I separated K from myself into the wall. She quickly flew around in the form of Shadowrule and came to protect Danny and me. Being so low on energy, I couldn't give her much strength, but it was all I could do to keep from getting killed.

"Oh, looks like the ghost girl has mastered her far-out duplication power," Technus commented.

"Yeah, now let's see if she has the time for my packaged power now!" Box Ghost called, flinging a horde of boxes at us.

I had the facade throw up a shield. Even with so little work, I was losing energy quickly. "Danny, go. I can't hold them back for long," I whispered.

He stood up with me in his arms and gently put me down on flat ground. "Can you hold the duplicate or am I on my own?" Danny asked.

"She can hold as long as I stay conscious," I answered weakly.

"Thanks," he said, floating over to go back-up the duplicate.

I didn't tell him, but K wasn't going to last very long. It only took taking out the Box Ghost and strongly weakening Ember for her to dissolve.

I wasn't awake to see the rest of the fight.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Sorry for being gone yesterday. I was having some major writer's block. Anyway, not too much excitement in this one, bit of a setup for later. I tried to tie in a few laughs to make up for it, so hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 29:

"Kira, get up," Danny said, tapping my cheek. He sounded slightly scared.

"D? Where are we?" I asked, slowly opening my eyes to see an unfamiliar place.

"Tucker's house. After the fight ended, there was an all out ghost invasion. The mayor immediately ordered a curfew, and Tuck's place was the only one we could get to in time. Sam's here too."

"Did you win?"

"I couldn't get Skulker."

"Oh, I was really hoping you wouldn't say that. I kind of made him a bit angry."

"What did you do?"

"I kinda kicked his butt while I was figuring out my duplication thing in the Ghost Zone."

"Well what would he expect you to do?"

"Yeah, exactly. It also added insult to injury when he had four Shadowrules laughing at him as he ran away."

"Hey Danny, is Kir- Oh, you're finally up," Tucker said, coming into the room.

"Hey Tuck," I greeted. "What good is a curfew going to do? The ghosts can just phase into the house."

"You know, that's actually pretty true," Tucker said after a bit of thought.

"If you're worried about people's safety, why not have one place designated with a ghost shield? Man adults are stupid!"

"Yeah, nobody ever said the mayor was smart," Danny said. "But now we have to stop this whole mess. It seems like that Skulker started it, but now Walker has taken over."

"I'm sorry, my memory's kind of failing me. Who's Walker?"

"He's the warden of the ghost zone. He makes all the laws and enforces them," Sam said as she walked into the room.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," I mumbled.

"Talk about it! But with two half ghosts running around, you should be able to take them down in no time!" Tucker said happily.

"Ug, none of this was supposed to happen. So what's this Walker guy's MO?" I said.

"What?" Tucker and Danny asked at once.

"Boys," Sam grumbled. "She means what kind of tactics does he use."

"Oh, sorry," Danny said, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He always takes over the biggest guy, but he doesn't do it alone. He always has at least a few of his guards with him. The one good thing is that other ghosts don't like him very much, so we don't have to worry about Skulker or Ember or one of those guys helping him."

"Well that is good news, but that doesn't mean they're going to help us. Skulker and his recent little team might actually cause more of a disruption if they attack while we're trying to deal with the warden."

"Kira's right, with the usual ghosts already mad at us, there's no telling how hard it's going to be to save the town," Sam concurred.

"Hey kids, it's lights out in two minutes," Tucker's mom said, popping into the room with sleeping bags. "It's so funny how you all end up here when there's a ghost attack," she said with a smile.

She came over and rolled out the makeshift beds. "Oh no, it looks like we're one short!" she exclaimed.

"Tucker and Danny are sharing," Sam and I both said at once.

Sam looked at me and we both started laughing. Danny and Tucker didn't seem so amused. "I'll just go down and sleep in my room," Tucker said with indignantly.

"What Tuck, you don't wanna cuddle with your best friend?" I called behind him as he walked out of the room.

Sam and I high-fived and took our places on the sleeping bags. Danny would sleep in the middle as we girls took the bags on either side of him. It was pretty much to stop the argument over who got to sleep next to Danny. In all honesty, I just felt like it'd be awkward to sleep next to Sam, but it was obvious she wanted to be right at Danny's side.

Love birds anyway.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everybody! Did you miss me? Anyway, I figure I'm going to switch to doing every other day and maybe both days Saturday and Sunday just because of the work load I've been getting at school. And to continue to the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 30:

"Hey kids, time for school," Tucker's mom called from down the hall.

"Ug, we seriously have to go to school in the middle of a ghost invasion?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Yep, welcome to the fascist public school system," Sam muttered, sitting up with so much bed head I had to laugh. "What's so funny?" she questioned angrily

"Looked in a mirror?" I responded. "Did my new threads survive the ghost attack?"

"Sure, there over there," she said, pointing at a bag next to her spider-like backpack.

"Thank the good lord above," I said, pushing away the top of the sleeping bag and standing up.

"Why do you talk so funny?" Danny questioned, finally waking up himself. He was obviously drained from the fight, and I felt bad that I couldn't have been of more use.

"Danny, I lived out in the boonies of Iowa for my entire life, what do you expect?" I asked, grabbing the bag of clothing.

"Danny, Kira, I just thought of something," Sam said, suddenly sounding very awake.

"What?" Danny and I asked together.

"If there's a ghost invasion, doesn't that mean-"

She was quickly interrupted by Danny's parents crashing through the wall decked out in their best ghost hunting gear. "Hi Sweeties!" Mrs. Fenton squeaked at Danny and me. Danny's face flushed a soft pink and the color completely drained from mine. "Kira, you look a little pale, have you been eating enough?"

"Yes ma'am," I answered curtly.

"You sound like you've seen a ghost! You haven't, have you?" Jack added.

"Not since we were in the mall yesterday. Danny can tell you all about it while I go change," I said, rushing to the door. Danny shot me a glare right before I took my exit toward the bathroom.

_Time Skip…_

They had the school under a ghost shield at all times. Apparently there was an incident during the last attack of teachers and students getting overshadowed. All it did was make it harder to stop ones that were already inside. Danny even mentioned that his powers sometimes short out when inside the shield. Just great.

But god forbid we do get a ghost, we have Jack and Maddie Fenton patrolling the halls, and embarrassing their three kids. It was always "Oh Kira, did someone forget their lunch?", "Oh Danny dear, zip up your pants", and lord help me, "Does someone need a hug?" I honestly don't know how Danny put up with that his entire life. It was already driving me insane and I'd only had to deal with it for a month.

"Why do my parents have to be so embarrassing?" Danny questioned as he perused his locker.

"I go from a family where my dad asked me if I remembered my survival kit to one that stalks me around with ghost weapons that could tear me apart molecule by molecule. I'm starting to favor the survival kit," I commented.

"Come on, they're not that bad. At least they don't chase after you with a pink dress," Sam added. I shivered at the thought. With my complexion and eye color, I only looked good in emerald green.

"Ha, my parents are normal," Tucker said and we all gave him a death glare.

"How are we supposed to stop warden boy if we're surrounded by a lot of stuff that can shock, stab, or maim a ghost?" I questioned.

"Hey Fent-toad," Dash said, walking down the hallway, "your parents' RV just wrecked my car, and guess who's going to pay for it."

"The insurance company," I said, standing protectively in front of Danny.

"Now it's gonna be you Kir… Kira…" he stumbled, trying to find a name to call me.

"Kira-te chop?" I offered, cutting the air with a flat hand.

At that, all he growled and grabbed me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Oh Dashy, haven't you realized I wouldn't go into this without a trump card? _Guess who's got a camera_," I said in a sing-songy voice, pointing to a security camera I had mounted to the ceiling that was facing directly at us. "But now you've already started a fight, so…" I said, swinging my legs back and kicking him right in the stomach, with which he immediately let go of me.

"Miss Blake!" Principal Ishiyama called out.

"Before you say anything, I have proof that I didn't start this altercation. Tucker, it's uploading to your PDA as we speak," I said.

Tucker looked down at his PDA in surprise and showed it to the odd principal. The woman's eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Baxter, to my office now!" she ordered. "I expected more from one of our athletes."

"Okay, that was cool," Danny said as we watched an angry Dash trudge behind the principal.

"Eh, I figured it was about time he got caught. Anyways, let's get to lunch. I'm starving!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey bros! Man, such writers block... but don't worry, I won't leave this story until it ends! (because I'm feeling serious sequels in your future) Hopefully you all enjoy this evil little section. Why you might ask am I doing this two the ghostly dynamic duo? BECAUSE GHOST INVASION! Booyah! Anyway, read on bros!**

Chapter 31:

It was the end of the school day; after hours. Danny had gone home after me arguing with him for fifteen minutes about how I'd be alright. I had to go to the library and do some research or I was going to fail Lancer's class. I don't know why, but for some reason I actually _cared _about what Lancer thought of me. He seemed to have a habit of popping into my head. Back home I would worry myself sick if I even forgot one problem on an assignment, but in Danny's world it seemed like I didn't care at all, except for Lancer's class.

"Ug, if only understood the Dewey Decimal System," I muttered as I looked at the shelves on shelves of books and realized the librarian wasn't there. How was I supposed to find anything on Sigmund Freud for my research paper if I couldn't even figure out where they kept a dictionary in the place?

"Hello Kira," I heard Dash's friend (what was it, Kwan?) greet behind me.

"Oh hey, um, Kwan. What's a guy like you doing here? I figured you would have forced a nerd to do your homework for you," I said curiously.

"Oh, I'm not here for books," he said, his voice changing into one far from his own, and his eyes glowed a bright green.

My eyes widened in surprise for a second, but I quickly narrowed them and started charging a green glow in my hands. "Who are you and why did you overshadow Kwan?" I questioned.

"So you are the ghost girl I've been hearing about," he said with a dark laugh. He sounded like a stereotypical warden. Walker.

"So you're the warden I've been hearing about," I said, letting the glowing rings form around my waist. To my dismay, it shorted out. "Damn ghost shield," I muttered.

"You know," he said, phasing out of Kwan's body and letting the boy drop to the floor, "I always wondered if I could overshadow one of you halfas. Now seems like a perfect opportunity to test that out while getting close enough to the ghost boy to catch him."

"Yeah, doesn't work, jerk," I said, my stance tensing. I didn't know if it was a lie or not.

"We'll see about that," he said, grabbing my shoulders and making himself go intangible.

I guess it would make sense. I remembered the episode where Tucker and Danny had overshadowed Paulina at the same time. Poindexter overshadowed Danny and was able to force him out of his body, but he really didn't have substance out of the ghost zone, so I guess that's why it all ended up differently.

The moment he was inside of me, we were both trapped in an expansion of dark that must have been my mind. My first reaction was that I needed to fight. I tried to charge my ghost powers, but apparently I couldn't do that in my mind.

"Not much going on in this head, is there?" Walker mocked, walking towards me.

"Round two then," I said, trying to imagine something to beat him, and then it hit me.

A cartoon style anvil fell from god knows where and went crashing onto him, but sadly, his powers still worked and he just phased through it. My next idea was to hide, and I summoned up a mirror maze. Obviously powers didn't work in my mind, but gadgets I imagined probably could. So I thought up a wrist device that could make me invisible. Although it was good in theory, in my realist mind, the thing was battery powered. Crap. I only had three minutes.

I started bolting around the maze, following the walls to find Walker. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best idea to put a maze into my mind. It took me a whole minute of power just to find Walker. When I did, the maze vanished and I thought of a copy of me distracting him. I couldn't use my powers directly, but I could make any image in my mind that I wanted. The only bad part was that the moment he hit any of my copies that I started making continuously, they vanished into wisps of smoke.

Five… four… three… two… one… crap. I appeared and he started rushing the pack of clones I was hiding in. When he hit me, I fell to the ground and the copies vanished. He made an evil grin and said, "Nobody can ever escape me ghost brat."

"Except for Danny," I snapped in defiance.

He laughed and picked me up by the shoulder. I immediately felt my energy draining. "Not for long," he said as he motioned his hand to a spot and a large cage appeared. "You're going to stay here for a while while I take the reins kid. Enjoy your prison," he said, throwing me inside and slamming the door.

I tried to think of something happening to him, but nothing worked. I wasn't in control anymore. I just prayed that Danny would figure it out before he got hurt, or I got hurt.

Walker waved a hand and a huge screen formed that showed exactly what my body was seeing. In a few short moments, the image started leaving the library.

Danny was so screwed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey ladies! (and boys...) I am soooooo sorry that I haven't been able to update this week. I swear my teachers are evil! Anyway, I hope this and the previous chapter are enough to make up for it as the epoch continuous. Enjoy!**

Chapter 32:

I stared at the screen intently, hoping for the love of god that Danny would pick up something that was wrong. "Hey Kira, I thought you were doing research," Danny said as my body entered Fenton Works.

"I think I found everything I needed," Walker said slyly, his voice echoing back through the empty space as that of mine.

"You're not going to get away with this Walker!" I shouted from my place in the cage.

"Oh please, I already am. It seems like it's you that's not getting away this time," he said, turning his head about ninety degrees so he was looking in my general direction.

"What happens the moment Danny catches on to the fact that you don't speak Iowa dialect? What then? He's gonna take you down," I argued. It was useless, but sitting idle with no witty comeback would make me stir in my seat.

"You speak like some kind of redneck mixed with big city slang. I think I can manage. Not to mention the ghost boy's not known for his smarts."

"He outsmarted you," I said, crossing my arms, trying to look tough, but ended up only looking weaker. I was trapped; I'd accepted that much, but that didn't mean I was going to let him know that.

"Cool. I was just about to go to Sam's place. You want to come with?" Danny asked.

"No Danny, no no no," I muttered, staring at a slightly confused Danny on the screen.

"Sure, I'd love going anywhere with you," Walker said, my voice echoing back again with a seductive lure.

"Ew! Are you hitting on him? That's creepy for sooooo many reasons," I complained.

"Uh, okay," Danny said, obviously feeling awkward. Ew, he started blushing! Emotions, love, teenagers, GROSS! Not to mention he was blushing at me- and Walker, which was really creepy. I mean, I could understand blushing- no wait, I couldn't understand blushing at me. EW!

"Come on," Walker voiced as my hand was shown grabbing Danny's on the screen, "let's go."

"Wow, Kira, slow down a bit. You're going too fast for me," Danny complained as my body started pulling him out the door.

"I like it fast," Walker stated.

"WALKER! That is so freakin' gross!" I shouted from my place in the cage.

"You may have a problem with human emotion, but teenage boys don't," Walker said, turning completely around to face me. "No matter how much you yell, it's not going to matter. You should feel lucky I don't kill you in here."

"You wouldn't do that. You have too much of a compulsion with prisons. Why else would a ghost try to make one? Hate to tell you this Walker, but this isn't the first time I've been a prisoner of my own mind and it won't be the last, but get ready for the time that I get out of here, because when I do, you'll be sorry."

"Threats won't help you any. You can scream and shout your head off, but I'm in control here," he said, waving his hand only for the cage surrounding me to shrink to about a two by two by two meter block.

I glared at him with a face of pure anger, only to see him smile and turn back to his work. "So, what makes a ghost so power hungry anyway? Were you just that much of a loser in your living life?" I shot.

Walker shot around with a hand out, a clear look of anger on his face. The cage shrunk down once again, but this time it wasn't tall enough for me to stand in. I ended up falling down and landing on my rear, only for Walker to shoot an ectoblast at me. I cringed as I hit the back end of the cage with a pain stretching through my entire body. Although the experience was painful, it did make me notice one thing: the emptiness of my mind flashed red when I felt pain. I smiled realizing the amazing card that had just played itself for me.

"You can't kill me without wrecking your host body. I'm perfectly safe as long as you're here," I said, staring up at him with a look of defiance.

"Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't make you wish you were more than half dead," he said with an intensely menacing edge to his voice.

Well crap…


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, this chapter is going to seem like Frozen sibling love level crap, but it was the best idea I could come up with. Hope y'all can look past the kinda cliche stuff, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. BYE!**

Chapter 33

The night out at Sam's seemed uneventful, but I swore quietly to myself every time I heard a hint of Walker trying to hit on Danny. It was a long day, and as I started to feel tired, the endless abyss of my mind started to turn blue. I wondered what would happen if I fell asleep in my own head. Would I dream? Could I dream?

"Don't fall asleep now. That'd be against the rules," Walker ordered with a sly smile.

"I don't think rules apply in the mind. I can do whatever I want," I said tiredly. I could feel a burning pain in my back from being crammed in the tiny cage for too long. Sleep sounded like a really good alternative. But why should it matter if I fell asleep? It's not like that would stop Walker from making a mess with my body.

With that thought, my eyes started to drift shut. It was a strange sensation because I was already _in _my mind, but honestly I just saw everything like my eyes were open, but it was a wide, overhead eagle eye view. It got even stranger when I started dreaming.

Even though I had no control over my waking mind, things started appearing around Walker at random when I was "asleep" so to speak.

Things were all random nonsense until my mind summoned two familiar faces. I watched as my two brothers stomped up to Walker, but with crossed arms and looks of anger. Well, Danny wasn't really my brother, but it kind of felt like it. Besides, with him standing there next to my actual brother, it really felt like he was.

"How did you get in here?" Walker questioned as he caught sight of my mental Danny.

"We've always been in here, and it's time for you to get out," Danny said as two bright rings formed around both of the boys.

It was amazing seeing my brother's dull brown eyes transform into ones of green ecto-energy at the same time as Danny's. The short blonde and messy black heads of hair turning a glowing white… It may have all just been in my head, but seeing something so perfect and mystical warmed my homesick heart.

The mental Danny started beating the crap out of walker, and the mental ghost of my brother floated over towards me and broke off the door on the cage.

My eye view shot back to my body and I climbed out and looked him straight in the eyes. "Thanks Braden, I just wish it were the real you standing in front of me and not just some altered memory."

"Me too. Don't worry, you'll see me again someday," he replied.

"Yeah, but it'll be me all ghost'ed out and you'll be jealous and probably punch me in the arm."

"Yeah, you're right. I have to go now. Danny seems to be almost finished with Walker. You'll be able to push him out pretty quick. Just think up an exit and throw him through."

"Thanks for the tutorial. Bye Brae."

"Bye," he said and faded into a wisp of green air.

I looked over to see mental Danny knock Walker over. He wasn't out, but it gave me good time to warn real Danny.

I ran over to the screen and said, "Hey Danny." To my relief, it echoed through my mind.

"Yeah Kira?" the real Danny asked as he turned to look at me.

"Walker's in my head, and I'm about to push him out, so be prepared; I might pass out."

"What!?"

The mental image of the door formed and mental Danny and I pushed him through. Then everything went black.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been so busy lately. I fixed chapter 32, so go back and read it if you want. Hopefully 33 will make more sense.**

"Kira, are you okay? You've been a little… awkward since the Walker overshadowed you," Danny asked.

"Uh, yeah, just fine," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Seriously, they call me clueless, but I'm not _that _clueless."

"I was hoping you would be." He shot me a dirty look. "That's very Sam-ish. It's just… you did… _delete _the things Walker said as me, right?"

"What are you talking about?" He was awkward-nervous now too.

"Um, you know, with the whole… emotional thing."

"Don't worry, I've completely forgotten. Nope, no memories in here," he said nervously, putting his hand on his neck.

"Danny, if you're gonna lie, get some control over your hands," I said, motioning towards his neck. "If I didn't make it very clear, I'm just… not okay with relationships. It kind of freaks me out. And I can't like you because we are on a time clock here. Hopefully I'll be gone in a few weeks or maybe a couple of months. We should be friends, nothing more."

"Yeah, I get it. Coool…"

"D, don't feel embarrassed. It happens to my guy friends alone. I just don't want this to be awkward. Because, we're not awkward right? Well, other than socially, and I think you more so than me…"

"Kira, you're rambling."

"Sorry," I said with a flush of red. "Um, let's get to the park. There are too many ghosts running loose to be foolin' around."

"Yeah, right. Let's go. We were supposed to meet Sam and Tucker five minutes ago."

"Five minutes ago! Danny, now you're making me late to stuff. You're some kind of lateness virus." He punched me lightly in the arm and we both started laughing. "Trust me D, I used to be late for everything too. I was late to my own birthday party, and it was at my house!"

"How were you late for that?"

"I wondered about a mile out into a cornfield to go play with matches."

"You're crazy."

"I know."

Just then, we rounded the corner and the park was in sight. "Hey Danny?"

"What?"

"What's your favorite color?"

He gave me a look of total confusion and the corner of my lip curled up into a smirk. "Blue."

"Eh, it suits you. Mines got to be green or black. Green because it's the color of my eyes, not because my birthday's on Saint Patrick's Day."

"I like blue because it goes good with the stars. I wanna be an astronaut."

"Why be an astronaut? With the right suit and your powers, you could go to space whenever you want."

"I guess I just… do."

"Just some goal preprogrammed into your mind. I wish I had some writer in some other dimension that told me what to do."

"If you're from a dimension that thinks I'm just a character on a TV show, who says there isn't someone in a dimension past that thinks you're a TV show or something?" **(and cue forth wall breach :))**

"That's too much thought provoking stuff. Then what if someone was controlling them who was being controlled by someone else and then some. There may just be inception of control or something. I'd like to think that it's simple and stops at mine."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tucker asked with confusion.

"The inception that could be life as we know it," I answered with a blank expression on my face.

"Ooo-kay," Sam said in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. Did you guys get any ecto-signatures?" Danny asked.

"Like, everywhere. You guys are gonna have a long night," Tucker answered.

Danny and I instantly groaned in disapproval. We morphed in silence and turned to Tucker. "Where to?" I questioned.

"Johnny 13 was sighted half an hour ago haunting some singles place," he answered.

"Problems with Kitty?" Danny asked.

"Must be," I said. "Let's get a move on. Sam, get me locked and loaded with a thermos."

She tossed me one and I gave her a quick two-finger salute and a smile. "Thanks Sammy," I said in the purest attempt to catch a scowl. Needless to say, I got one. "Just kiddin' Sam. Lighten up. I get goths aren't as cuddly as emos, but come on, we're like sisters."

She had a bit less of a scowl that I took as a smile. "Alright Danielle, I'm feeling much happier."

"DANNY! You told her too?"

He and Tucker started laughing and I made a pouting face. "Jerks," I muttered.

"You're cute when you're angry."

"TUCKER!" Danny and I shouted.

Sam started laughing before quickly composing herself and saying, "Danny, you and Shadowrule should probably get going."

"Um, yeah," I said as my cheeks flushed bright red in contrast to my glowing green eyes.

"Hey Shadowrule," Danny said.

"What- AH!" I shouted as he wrapped his arms up under my arm from behind and started flying into the air. "Danny!" I complained.

"I figured you'd enjoy a ride."

"Danny, put me down!"

"Nope, not gonna happen."

"Alright, but you've forced my hand," I said, swinging back and kicking him in a spot I didn't mean to. He grabbed his hands down and we both started falling, so I caught him bridal style and continued the flight. "Who's the one that needs a ride now?"

"Ow, you didn't have to kick me _there_," he whined.

"If it makes it any better, I was aiming for the rear."

"You need to work on that," he said with a crack in his voice.

"Eh, you got phantom healing, no worries."

"I think you're underestimating the situation."

"I kicked you in the nuts, not the first guy I've done it to. You'll be over it in a few minutes, or for you, maybe less."

"I'll get you back for this. You watch your back or I'll have you crammed in the thermos for an hour."

"You don't scare me ghost boy."

"BEWARE!" he shouted with a crack in his voice. We both started laughing hysterically as we neared the club.

"Aren't we like, too underage to go into clubs?"

"I think super hero ghosts get a pass."

"You're awesome," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he said, stretching his arms with his hands behind his head with a grin.

"Don't make me drop you Danny boy."

"You know you love me."

"Now I really want to drop you," I said as we landed in front of the building.

"What can I say, I'm- AH!" he squeaked as I dropped him onto the ground.

I started laughing and went intangible. "Let's get going Joker Junior."

"Fine," he said, standing up and going intangible too. I grabbed his hand and yanked him into the building.

"Hey Johnny," I said as I spotted the ghost standing in the middle of the room pleading with a girl ghost with green hair and a red jacket.

"Get out of here pipsqueak," Johnny snapped.

"That's not real nice," I pouted and started crossing my legs as I floated into the air. "What're y'all arguin' over?"

"_Johnny _was running around with all the living girls, so I decided to give him a taste of what it feels like," Kitty explained, glaring at Johnny.

"If you two are always arguing, why do you keep with the whole kindred spirits thing?"

"Because we're made for each other," Johnny said.

"But why? I'm not very good with the whole emotions thing, so what's the logical reason?"

"It doesn't have to be logical," Johnny said, smiling at Kitty. She returned the look of affection and I smirked.

"So if it's not logical and you're okay with that, why do you argue?"

"Johnny keeps scoping out other girls," Kitty pouted.

"Johnny, if you like Kitty so much, why do you keep looking at other girls?"

"I'm a guy!"

"That… seems legit," I commented. "My Daddy said it was always okay for guys to look at other girls as long as they like their own the best. So Kitty, maybe you should quit worrying about Johnny looking at other girls as long as you make sure he cares about you the most. Honestly, if you guys didn't argue all the time, I'd have no problem with letting y'all go about your business, but when you get mad and get all ghosty butted, you scare the general population."

"That… makes sense," Johnny said.

"Yeah, so why don't you guys just get out of here, go on a date, and cool down for a while?"

"Fine," Kitty said, "we might as well get out of here."

"Thanks kid," Johnny said, walking over to me and ruffling my hair.

"Hey! I'm not _that _baby faced when I go into my psychopathic manipulation stages," I complained.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, taking Kitty's hand and floating off.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked as he came out from his hiding place.

"I have moderate psychopathic tendencies. Manipulation's what I do best. Now let's go get some _actually _dangerous ghosts."

"O…K…"

"Sweet, let's go."


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi! Now's some time for mischievous teenagers to be mischievous (Mwahahahaha). Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 35:

"Ugh," I groaned as I collapsed on to Danny's bed and he sat down at his computer. "_Five _straight hours of ghost hunting, could this night get any worse?"

"Don't say that, you'll jinx us," Danny whined.

"Oh please, that only happens on T- oh wait, we are on TV. I wonder if me being here is altering the old episodes in my dimension. Then I'd be the star of the show."

"Hey, it's my show."

"Yeah, but what's more interesting, a boy with ghost powers or a girl with ghost powers from the very dimension our viewers are watching from?" I said with a grin.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you."

"I'm a girl, you're not supposed to."

That got a tired snicker out of the both of us and he said, "I don't know, hanging out with you is kind of like hanging out with Tucker."

"Other than I have a better chest region and can hack into cooler mainframes than him."

"What? I don't think so."

"Watch me," I said, rolling off his bed and walking over to his place at the computer.

"I better not get some government agency investigating my room because of you," he warned, standing up to give me his seat.

"Please, I'm just gonna hack Lancer's webcam," I said, sitting down and opening a text document. I quickly entered a large string of code and saved the file as a .cmd. Then I set up a bogus email account using Principal Ishiyama's name. "Now all I've got to do is send this file as an attachment to a seemingly important email."

"Okay, how do you know how to do that?"

"Let's just say you can record some really good blackmail on particular bullies if you do it right."

"You mean you've done this to Dash?"

"Please, having videos of him playing with his teddy bears are more for personal satisfaction," I said with a grin.

"You're awesome."

"I know," I said as the live feed from Lancer's house popped up on the screen.

"Huh, must have been a glitch," Lancer said, obviously looking at his computer screen. He stood up and seemed to look around the room to see if anyone was watching and then lifted up a TV remote and started singing one of Ember's songs.

Danny and I both busted up in laughter. "I thought he hated Ember," Danny said in between laughs.

"Apparently he doesn't hate her music," I said as I grabbed my gut to try to keep myself from dying.

"Tucker has to see this," Danny said, leaning over me and opening up a chat channel with Tucker.

Tucker's face blinked on screen and he looked at us with an odd expression. "What are you laughing at?"

"Bro, you've got to see this," I said, activating an onscreen view for him.

"Is that Lancer?" he asked with a grin on his face, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

"Kira hacked his web cam," Danny said with a break in his laughter.

"That's awesome!"

"What are you looking at?" I heard Sam's voice say from Tucker's window.

"Oh crap, we're in trouble," I commented as Danny's laughter subsided.

Sam's face came into view and she was looking at the screen intently. "Are you spying on Lancer?" she questioned with irritation.

"Um, would us if we said it was his evil clone," Tucker squeaked with a nervous shrug.

"Danny did it!" I lied and hid behind him.

Sam had a glare that spoke more than a thousand words. "Alright, I know Danny's not smart enough to do this-"

"-Hey!"

"-so Tucker, Kira, which of you did it?"

"It was her/him!" Tucker and I shouted at the same time.

Her scowl deepened. I didn't even think it was possible. "I think I can guess the guilty party," she said, glaring at me.

Laughing nervously, I said, "I can't help it I'm a hacktivist."

"Whatever. You two should be in bed. There's going to be a lot more ghost hunting tomorrow," she said with an empty voice.

Danny and I groaned. "Fine," I muttered as Danny ended the video call.

"So, you about as ready to pass out as I am?" I asked.

"Maybe more," he said, landing face first in his bed.

"Guess I'll see you in the morning," I mumbled and stumbled out of his room.

I didn't make it much farther than the hallway before collapsing with exhaustion. Eh, the rug felt comfy enough.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! Per request of our friend Frostbite, it's about time to show some weakness for all the genius, power, and manipulative awesomeness Kira possesses. As has been stated, she has some psychopathic tendencies and a serious problem with emotions, so what could possibly scare her? You're about to find out.**

"Hey floor-mat, wake up," Danny said, nudging me in the side with his foot.

"But I was just starting to get good at my job!" I whined, sitting up.

"Come on, it's the last day of the weekend. We should do _something _today."

"Sleeping's something," I said as I stood up.

"I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one."

"Hey, you're the big, bad, hero boy. I'm just here for the ride. What do you got in mind for the agenda?"

"How about we go to the Nasty Burger?"

"Come on D, you are so unoriginal! How 'bout we go chill at the park, maybe get some ghostly vengeance on Dash if he's there (or Paulina)."

"What was that last part?"

"Oh, nothing. Come on, while there's still daylight," I said, taking his hand.

"Uh, maybe you should look in a mirror first."

"Why?"

"You have a bit of… well, rug head."

"Oh," I said as my cheeks flushed a light pink. "Maybe I should just take a shower real quick. I'll be ready to go in ten minutes tops."

_Fabulous Time Skip…_

"I have to say, this was one of my smarter ideas," I said, looking at the brilliant green grass and feeling the warm sun overhead.

"It would be better if we had something to do," Danny said with a bored tone to his voice.

"Bro, didn't your parents ever just take you out to experience nature?"

"Without having a ghost attack? No."

"So you mean no picnics, bird watching, anything?"

"Well we had a picnic, but the hotdogs turned evil and started attacking."

"That's… strange."

"Hey, there's the A-listers. You said you wanted to do some pranking."

"Oh yeah. What do you say we-"

"Hey, Danny. Yoo-hoo, why don't you and your lady friend come hang with us?" I heard a highly accented voice interrupt.

"Sure!" Danny quickly responded.

"You know this is a trap, right?" I said in a very monotone voice.

"Oh come on, who are you, Sam Junior?"

"I'm just saying, when Paulina comes a knocking, it's never good news."

"Come on Danny!"

"Come on Kira, this is our one chance to hang with the A-listers."

"D, I don't _like _the A-listers. But if you're going to make an idiot of yourself, I won't let you do it alone," I said, reluctantly following him.

"Hey Danny, Kira," Paulina said, almost spitting my name.

"Oh Paulie, I'm sensing a bit of hostility. Can't we just be friends and braid each other's hair?" I asked sarcastically.

"That would be lovely, but maybe another time. I have something to ask you two," she said, a fake cheerful tone in her voice.

"Well spit it out Barbie doll." Danny shot me a dirty look and punched me in the arm. "Ow! I can't help it I'm realistic."

"You can help being a jerk. What is it Paulina?" Danny said, turning into a teenage robot. I couldn't help rolling my eyes at him.

"I'm having a party tonight and I was wondering if you would go. It would mean the world to me Danny," she said with a lustful voice and a flittering of her eye lashes.

I crossed my arms and let out a sigh. "Danny and I are kind of busy tonight. We've both got a lot of _homework_. Isn't that right Danny boy?"

"What are you talking about? You always get the homework you actually want to get done during study hall. Of course we'll go. Where's it at?" Danny said.

"Paging Doctor Clueless, she's evil!"

"The pool at seven. Be there, and bring a better attitude."

"Uh, pool?" I squeaked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she questioned.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said nervously through clenched teeth. "D, talk, now," I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of ear range.

"What's your problem?" he whispered.

"What's my problem? What's your problem? It's obvious she's up to no good."

"Well why'd you flip at the mention of the pool?"

"That doesn't matter. We're not going."

"Why not?"

"She's playing you for a fool Danny. Manipulation's my game. I can spot it from a mile away."

"You know, maybe you're just jealous that you're not going to get my attention for once."

"What? There have been a multitude of occasions where I intentionally avoid you. Why would I be jealous of Miss Pixie Stick?"

"I don't know why you are, but it's obvious. I'm going to that party and so are you. Don't you think it'd be suspicious if only Danny Fenton goes to a party without Kira, but Shadowrule is fighting ghosts and Danny _Phantom_ is nowhere to be seen?"

"You better be damn lucky that your arguments make sense," I said and started stomping off.

Stupid boys and their stupid hormones. How could he not understand anything? Paulina's conniving attitude and my obvious reaction to the party should have been clear to him. Now I was stuck going to a pool party of all things. A pool party! Such an event was going to be street cred suicide. Ugh, I'd blame it on Danny when it was done and over with. He made sense and it was obvious he wasn't changing his mind. Hopefully some ghost would be haunting the swimming pool and it would end before I was totally humiliated.

**Yeahhhh, I lied. You'll figure out her issue in the next chapter if you haven't gotten the obvious hint. Until next time, bye!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Dang, two in one day, phew... And I think this one's my longest yet. Well, the big ol' fashion secret's about to be revealed. I've really been thinking about adding this in for a while, it just took you guys whippin' my butt in gear to get a good place for it, so enjoy! And if you really like it, remember to favorite this fantabulous story and watch out few new chapters coming up at random, as frequently as I can write. Bye!**

"Danny, this doesn't seem right," I said as we approached our destination.

"I'd say. Why didn't you wear a swimsuit?"

I shot him a dirty look and said, "I have no intentions on swimming, or walking around nearly naked in front of a bunch of teenage boys."

"Whoa, okay. I get it," he said as we entered.

There were lights and music filling every corner. Every girl there had on all too revealing swimsuits and all the guys were the big buff jock types. The sight sickened me.

"Come on, let's go find Paulina," Danny said, grabbing my arm.

"Oh yah, that'll make this party great," I muttered, going along with him.

"Don't be so sarcastic. You may only plan on being here for a few months, but I'm stuck here for life," he said as we got close to the main group of A-listers.

"Oh hey Danny, I'm so glad you made it," Paulina greeted, rushing up to him and giving him a hug in her skin tight pink one-piece.

"Um, why aren't you wearing a swimsuit Kira?" Star questioned, giving me her snobbish look.

"Let's just say I don't like showing off my natural features to people like some girls. Well, that does exclude you. When did you get those done?" I said with a smirk.

She let out an indignant gasp and crossed her arms over her top. "Why were you even looking?"

"Don't ask me that question. Why were your eyes searching my body for a swimsuit you pervert?"

"That's it! I won't deal with this… this…"

"Freak? Not like I haven't heard that one before," I offered.

"Ugh!" she shouted as she threw her arms down to her side and stomped off.

"And achievement! Make an uppity storm off in rage and humiliation. I just got ten points for that."

"Kira, knock it off," Danny said, turning to me.

"What's wrong pipsqueak? Afraid of facing the reality that these people don't honestly give a crap about us? We should be with Sam and Tucker where we belong, not dancing around the fact that we're outcasts."

"That's it!" he shouted in anger and pushed me over the edge of the pool.

"Danny!" I shouted in terror right before I hit the water.

Shear panic ensued. I kept making it to the surface for just enough time to catch one breath, but it didn't stay like that for long. Soon I couldn't get up at all. The flurry of water that was rushing around me started filling in through my nose, and then I noticed a blur of pale skin and blue shorts, and I started to go towards the surface.

Everything was a fog when the surface broke around me. I could feel the long, thin arm around me that could only have been Danny's. I felt when he pushed me up over the side of the pool. I felt the chest compressions and a mouth touching mine. Then it all cleared after I coughed up what water had been suffocating my throat.

"Kira, are you okay?"

"Ugh, please tell me that was a hot supermodel giving me mouth to mouth and not you," I muttered as I slowly sat up. "I told you we shouldn't have come here."

"Hey, Blake can't swim!" Dash shouted with his typical teenage squeak. His epiphany was immediately followed by an onslaught of laughter.

Anger boiled in my blood. My fists and teeth clenched and I felt like punching someone in the face. "Hey Kira, it's okay-" Danny tried.

"It's not okay!" I yelled at him, pushing myself to my feet. "If it weren't for your obsession with being popular, this never would have happened! I told you we shouldn't have come to this stupid party!"

"What's wrong, is this blow to your ego too much?" Paulina mocked, stepping up beside me.

"Oh don't even get me started on you Barbie doll. You can't stand me because I'm one of the only ones you can't manipulate in this stupid town. I've dealt with girls like you before, and they all left crying. You're next on my list, starting with this!" I shouted, pushing her into the water and walking toward the exit.

"My hair!" she whined as she resurfaced.

"Kira, wait!" Danny pleaded.

"No, no more waiting! You'll be lucky if I'm in this town another week Danny. If nothing else I'll wander the states with Danielle, but I won't be stuck with you anymore!" I shouted, leaving.

_Later…_

"Kira? Kira, open the door," Jazz called.

"Leave me alone Jazz," I shouted. I started wiping away stray tears from my face. I couldn't keep her out forever, but the time of peace had felt good.

"Come on, I heard what happened. Will you just let me in so we can talk?"

I angled my head back, putting my index fingers over my tear ducts and took a deep breath through my nose. Then I stood up and walked over to the door and cracked it open. "Just you?" I asked, keeping my head down.

"Yeah, just me," she said softly.

I let the door glide the rest of the way open as I sat down on my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

After a moment of silent thinking, I said, "I just thought if I ignored it for long enough, it wouldn't be a big deal. You know, this is the second time you've walked in on me crying like some kind of baby. You really need to work on that."

"It's a habit. It's okay to be upset Kira; you have every right to be, but you can't stay angry at Danny forever."

"I'm fairly certain I can."

"Why did you never learn how to swim anyway?"

"Oh, that's just a long story nobody wants to hear about," I said with a forced laugh, trying to brush it off.

"Try me."

I let out a sigh. "The honest to god truth? When I was a kid, I always believed I'd be perfect for everything on the first try. Normally, I was pretty good at most the stuff I did, hence why I'm so good at what seems to be everything, but I shouldn't digress. During the first few days of swimming lessons, I was bored to tears, so I did something stupid only fitting to my nature. I got out of the pool and climbed the tallest diving bored. Needless to say when I jumped in, I didn't get the expected outcome. I plunged down into the water, and I couldn't get back out. Somebody dove in and grabbed me, but I got so close to death that I never really could look at water the same way. After a few years of never touching a pool, the memory of how to do even the basics of swimming just slipped away."

"And you never got over that fear then?"

I shook my head. "You know, I was a fairly normal kid back home. I knew how to fight, but I was always too scrawny to make any use of it. Most of the time I just stayed in my room and read comic books and fiddled around with the internal works of my computer. Logic and reason were my two best friends, and I would always choose stuffing my head in a technical manual over talking to people. The only reason I had the few friends I had was because of school. The narcissistic view of people and constant manipulation came later after an… internal struggle. But that doesn't matter. Truth is Jazz, I'm just messed up. I have no idea why fate decided to play a game with me, but it happened. There was never any sunshine and roses, never a feeling of belonging. The only reason I want to get home is because there are people there that want me. I have friends there, family, familiar faces."

"You have friends here, a family here, even some faces that I hope are starting to get familiar. Things aren't so bad. And if you do get stuck here, there are probably worse things that could happen."

"Yeah, I know. Jazz, can I say something?"

"Anything."

"I think you're the closest thing I've ever had to a sister."

"Same here Kira, same here."


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! This one's short, but it's all that's needed for the breaking point. Don't worry about a thing my friends, things should only get more interesting from here. Love you guys, enjoy, and give all the reviews you can, I love the feedback.**

Chapter 38:

"This day's gonna be hell on earth," I muttered as Jazz's car approached the school.

"Don't worry Kira, as long as you keep a positive outlook, they'll lay off eventually," she assured me.

"You may be the positive one, but I'm not. If I know kids, they'll never let me live this down."

"It can't be that bad."

"Jazz, have you ever had a bully?"

"No."

"Watch me today, it'll be a good experience for you and your future of psychology," I said, opening the door to her car and getting out.

The walk into the building felt more like a silent walk of shame. Every time I looked up, I saw someone's eyes on me and saw someone else whispering to their friends. I decided it was best to keep my head down and act invisible.

"Hey_ Water Blake_," Dash said.

"If your nicknames reflect your IQ, I'm assuming you score a three, so I suggest you back off."

"Big words for such a puny girl," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted, slapping his hand away.

"Hey, we all know you like the attention," Dash mocked.

"Like the attention?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes. "Why don't you mind your own business before I gouge your eyes out!"

"Hey Kira, it's okay," I heard Danny's voice say as another hand touched my shoulder.

I spun around and latched his wrist in a vice-tight grip, earning a grunt of pain from Danny. "And you, don't you dare tell me it's okay. This is all your fault. If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened. Now get out of my sight before I become a vengeful spirit and expose your secret too."

Throwing his hand down to his side, I stomped away, leaving nothing but silence behind me.

_Lunch Time…_

The rule was full of noise. It really made me want to punch someone. After a moment of looking for somewhere to sit, I settled in on heading towards Jazz. At the moment, she was arguably my favorite of the two siblings. The only problem getting from my location to hers was the group of A-lister girls in between. If there were two people I didn't want to face right now, they were Paulina and Star. Actually, the only girls I really did get along with in that school were Sam and Jazz. I even got Valerie to hate me, and that seemed like quite the achievement (minus Sam's case. Man Danny was clueless).

"Hey _Water Blake_," Star remarked as I walked by, hoping I was invisible. Not really the words I wanted to hear. Was that nickname seriously catching on?

"I don't have time for this right now," I muttered as I continued my motion towards Jazz, hoping they'd drop it.

"Did you just ignore her?" Paulina snapped.

I sighed. So much for dropping it. Sarcasm. Itching. So. Much… "Oh what, the silicone mannequin?" Crap crap crap, dang it sarcasm!

"Excuse me? Says the girl that can't float (cough cough, lies…). How about some quick swimming lessons? Try it on this," Star said right before she dumped a whole bottle of ice cold water on my head.

My shoulders hunched, my jaw locked, and my hands clenched into fists. _Don't fight Kira, don't do it. She's not worth it. _I took a deep, shaking breath, but otherwise remained silent and finished walking to Jazz. I could hear the girl's snobby laughs coming from behind me. "Jazz," I choked, fighting back the urge to start crying.

"Come on," she said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me out of the room, but not before stopping momentarily next to Paulina and her friends. "What is wrong with you? Are you so full of yourselves that you honestly have to put other people down?"

"Oh please, we're full of ourselves?" Paulina spat.

"Come on Jazz, she's so far in the shallow end I don't think I'll need to worry over her," I said to press on the movement before I embarrassed myself even more.

With no reply, the walk resumed. I was only able to keep myself composed until the door of the lunchroom shut behind us. "Jazz, I need help."

"With what?"

"Something I'm fairly sure you can't do. I need to move on. It's obvious now. I don't think I can stand being here for much longer," I said, absent mindedly swiping away a tear with my hand.

"What are you talking about Kira?" she questioned with a small look of fear.

"Tell Danny I'm sorry. I have to get Vlad's help. I have to get to Wisconsin," I said, pulling away from her and running towards a quiet corner to change as I jumped through the ceiling.

I knew it was dangerous, but I couldn't stand Amity Park any longer. Vlad was no doubt going to be faster about helping me figure out my powers because he at least had them all already. On the list of good ideas, it wasn't the top, but it would have to work.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Now it's time for a day in the life of Kira, costarring Vlad. Without much else to say, Enjoy!**

I gracefully landed outside the front door of the mansion. Quickly wiping away some fresh tears of frustration, I knocked on the door and then changed back, shoved my hands in my pockets, and lowered my head. Moments later, the door opened. "Ahh Kira, what are you doing here?" Vlad asked.

"I… I came to get help," I said with a broken voice. It was quite evident that I'd been crying.

"Of course. Come inside little badger," he said as he wrapped a hand around my shoulders to lead me in. I flinched at the touch, but otherwise just accepted it and went in with him. "Did you happen to tell anyone else you were coming here?" he asked when we were inside.

"Just Jazz, and I told Danny I never wanted to see him again," I responded.

"I see. Let's go make a room for you." I didn't miss the smirk that danced on his face.

"I'd prefer that you didn't touch me right now," I said, motioning to his arm.

"I understand," he said, removing it. "These are sensitive times. I only hope that someday you might come to find me as a comfort."

"Let's get one thing straight right now Vlad, I don't like you. I only came because you're the only half ghost on this entire planet with skills more advanced than my own. So please respect my… spatial needs."

"I see, but you may even become impartial of me some day, then possibly like me if the circumstances are right."

"Yeah, right. Now do you mind showing me to a place to stay? I could use some privacy to rest my body and mind after such a long flight."

"Of course, right this way," he said, leading me up a staircase.

The room he showed me made my eyes widen in shock. It was huge, not to mention lined with comic books and computers. "Do you like it?" he asked, stepping up next to me.

"It's…overwhelming," I breathed. "How did you-"

"I've been looking in on you. I heard you like these things," he said, waving one of the comic books in his hand.

"I'm going to dismiss the fact you just revealed that you were spying on me for the fact that I don't have the words to fill the space," I said, wandering through the wide space.

"I hope it's satisfactory," Vlad said with a hint of amusement.

"I'm not much into riches and possessions, but I'd be lying if I said this doesn't stir something in me," I said.

"What might that something be?"

"Totally unhinged nerdiness," I responded, picking up one of the comic books and flicking through it. It was obviously their universe's knock-off of Spider-Man, but it was enough to fill a void with familiarity.

"I take that as a sign that you need to… chill in as you kids are so fond of saying."

"It's chill out," I muttered hollowly.

"Really? Well I best be going."

"TTFN," I muttered as he closed the door behind him.

Tears brimmed in my eyes again as I sat down at the foot of the bed. It was so different from home, but had just enough likeness to stir my memories. I just felt like I was going to hear Mom's voice calling through the door that supper was ready in the next moment, but I knew it wouldn't come.

I was being irrational and didn't know why. Vlad was messing with my head, but the odd part was that a piece of me didn't ever want it to stop. That mansion was the crossroads between that dimension and home. It was so close I could taste it.

I stood up and let the two rings of light consume me. I couldn't be myself in a place that wasn't my home. I couldn't forget that I didn't belong there. The room was a ghostly remake of my memories. It didn't deserve the real thing as much as I didn't deserve the fake.

I walked straight through the door, not bothering to open it. Who needs doors when you're just a drifting spirit? For such a huge place, it felt empty. The only people there were Vlad and me, and the ghosts he probably had stalking me that very moment.

"_Let me in your room. I've seen the rest of you, but I know there's somethin' more in your room," _I sang quietly as I wandered down the hall. "_I'm right outside your door. Show me things you've never shown before._"

"What's that lovely tune you're singing?" Vlad asked, floating through the wall in his own ghost form.

"A song by an Iowa band. They're called Halestorm. My brother took me to one of their concerts. It was the first big-time band I ever saw in person. So what's the big king of the castle doing wandering around his bishop?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's how you think of me right? A companion of undying loyalty to stand and protect you from everything. Does it hurt to have so many empty rooms?"

I could see the anger flare quickly on his face and his hands tensed, but it was soon covered by a fake show of love and respect. "It can be very lonely in such a huge home."

"Vlad, we're more alike than you know. I'm very good at seeing when someone's trying to manipulate me. I understand that I'm not perfect, and you should too. I'm not going to be some kind of daughter to you. I won't let my mind coax into some relaxed state as you guide me by blind faith alone."

"You're a very intelligent girl, I can see that. I won't treat you as a child if you don't want me to. It seems it's all business and no play with you."

"No, I just don't like being played. I came here to learn, not to find family. Has anyone ever told you how unsettlingly creepy your ghost form is?"

He laughed. "I've heard it on more than one occasion. I find that yours doesn't suit you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too much of a copy of Daniel's. You seem as though you should be something of your own."

"Nothing we can do to change that now."

"Are you sure of that?"

"It can be changed?"

"Of course, but for now, we must eat. And I must ask you one thing."

"What?"

"What does TTFN mean?"

I snickered for a moment and said, "It means ta ta for now. I thought it sounded like something you would say."

"It never ceases to amaze me how you kids can simplify even the most simple of things. Come, follow me," he said, turning intangible and dropping through the floor.

I followed after him a moment later, but when I looked around the room that I had landed in, I couldn't see Vlad anywhere. "Plasmius?" I questioned.

"Prepare yourself!" Vlad shouted in a rushed voice. I turned to face him just in time to catch an ectoblast coming my way.

I put of a shield as quickly as I could and stopped it right in its path. "What the hell?"

"Fight me. Show me your power," he said, shooting another ectoblast.

The moment the blast hit my shield, I shot three of my own anti-shield designed blast. Just as I suspected, he raised a shield and the three shots blasted right through, knocking him back into a wall. "Happy?"

"Yes, I must say that I am. How did you manage to break my ghost shield?" he asked, standing up straight and tall as if nothing had happened.

"Trade secret. You know you're not going to get me to trust you if I have to worry about a sneak attack around every corner."

"I understand your distrust, but I must know, does Daniel know of this trade secret?"

"He knows the structure the beam needs, but I don't think he's ever used it. Besides, I'm sure you're powerful enough that Danny's shields couldn't do much to defend against you anyway."

"Oh please, don't flatter me," he said, walking towards the door.

"It's not flattery, it's fact," I said, walking past him through the wall.


	40. Chapter 40

**It's getting down to the wire... tensions mounting... NO KIRA, I SAID BLUE WIRE! So, it took me a long thought provoking while with the thought: what happens when you put two really messed up manipulative psychopaths with ghost powers in one room together... The answer: nothing good. Mwahahaha. Little side note, Kira's demeanor and language choice are going to change due to her environment. It's kind of like talking to the president versus talking to your motorcycle obsessed guy friend. So don't worry, she's not becoming like Plasmius or anything, she's just adjusting to fit what's around her. That being my only concern, enjoy!**

"There's something I don't understand," I said as I sat turning a fork about my plate.

"And what might that be my dear?" he questioned, eying me across the table with his blood red eyes.

"Why did you choose to be rich?"

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well, a rich man stands apart. His business is not his own and he lives in isolation. Why did you hone in on Maddie? You could have had any other girl in the world, but not her, so why do you keep chasing?"

"I see you have a habit of manipulating people too, but I will answer your questions, I owe you at least that for coming here. She stole my heart. You never really escape from something like that."

"Good thing I don't get too attached," I said, putting my fork down.

"I wonder, is that because at some point you did?"

I laughed under my breath and said, "Don't try turning the tables on me."

"It is true then. So tell me, does this boy have a name?"

"You know, I think I'll be turning in early," I said, quickly pushing my chair back and standing up.

"It appears I hit a sensitive spot," he said while my back was turned.

I stared down at my shaking hand. I had to clench it into a fist to make it stop. "You're not the only one that's wanted the unattainable. You won't speak of this again, _ever_," I said before kicking up and floating through the ceiling.

"Always the mystery, aren't you?" he said as he followed me through the floor.

"If you didn't catch my abrupt exit, I'll reiterate it for you. Buzz off."

"Come on, now you've got me curious. What was his name?"

"You clearly don't understand, because you're asking the wrong question. My damn heart was the reason Mom and I were having a screaming match. But that brings up a question of my own. How is it that you knew we were arguing when you dragged me into this dimension?"

"A one way looking glass. I was trying to make a new way of… _looking in _on the Ghost Zone."

"You mean spying on somebody."

"Yes, well, it was a bit of a mistake. It looked into your dimension instead and seemed to key into your energy. Turns out my looking glass burst into a portal, using your energy to somehow change you like that imbecile Jack Fenton's portal did to me so many years ago."

"So, you could just send me back through?"

"Sadly the portal exploded, along with my lab and all my plans."

"So all that crap you said about being able to send me back was a lie," I growled, letting anger flow to my fists in the form of a rose-colored ecto-glow.

"Now now dear, calm down. I have a plan. You see, I've done enough research to discover a loop."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me, what do _you_ know about your future?" he said, crossing his arms.

"What?" I questioned in confusion. Vlad was indeed the biggest fruit-loop ever.

"You know something. Tell me, what has Clockwork told you?"

"Spying on me for longer than I thought. He… he said there were going to be more dimensions. He sounded like I was important."

"Precisely. I believe that there may be a cycle to the universes, and you might be able to follow it around."

"And what would happen if one were to- break the cycle?"

"I have no idea," he said, giving me a look as if what I said was absurd.

"I'm going to do it. It might not happen now, it might not happen in the next dimension, but it will happen, because if there are as many dimensions as there are TV shows, my life will be over by the time I can possibly get home again."

"If you were so angry with your mother, why do you even wish to go back?"

"You don't understand anything Plasmius. That place is all I know. It's all I've ever known_. To just give up_, well that's as crazy as you. If not for me, for all the people that want me back."

"Always the selfless ones with you hero types. But at last we get down to the root of _your _obsession."

"This isn't my place. Maybe I'll find it someday if it's not my world, but I will find it. Now I need to be alone, and I'd prefer if your spies in the walls weren't listening."

"My dear, I'm afraid you're becoming paranoid."

"Just as much as you, and it's Kira; I would prefer you keep it that way," I said, floating through the door of my room.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey Friends! My gawd, it's getting tense in here, might have to open up the valves and lose some pressure... or not. The plot is thickening! Enjoy!**

My quiet contemplation lying on the oversize bed Vlad had chosen for me was broken by my ghost sense. In no particular hurry to get up, I just let my eyes become vigilant enough to see the twelvish year old float through my wall.

"What are you doing here Dani?" I questioned, letting my eyes rest on the ceiling.

"I was looking for you. The better question is what are you doing here? What does Vlad have on you?" she questioned, leaning over me.

"He doesn't have anything on me Dani. I chose to come here," I said, looking past her as if she wasn't even there.

"What?" she questioned, grabbing my shirt and shaking me.

"Dani! Danielle, cut it out," I said, sitting up and grabbing her wrists.

"Why? Why would you come to Vlad? He's dangerous," she asked on the edge of panic.

"I know. That's exactly why I came here. He's the most powerful half ghost in the universe. He's the only one that can teach me everything I need to know and help me move on."

"Why do you have to move on? What's wrong with staying here with us?"

"I don't belong here," I said, breaking eye contact with her. "You should know as well as anyone that I'm the last puzzle piece and my edges are too jagged to fit. Now quit fussing. I know you're destabilizing."

"How do you know that?" she questioned.

"That day we raced to the outskirts of town, I saw your body melting. I've screwed up the timeline, but you will find a cure someday little sister."

"Sister?"

"Well you are the closest thing to it. Now Dani, please leave. If Vlad finds you he'll-"

"I'll what?" the vampiric ghost questioned as he floated through the wall.

I immediately jumped up, charged my fists with red ecto-energy, and said, "Dani, get behind me." The red took a lot more power, but it made me look a lot stronger than Vlad with his pretty purple.

"Nice to see you and my daughter are getting along," Vlad said with a sneer.

"You are _not _my father," Dani spat.

"Plasmius, I swear if you even so much as lay a finger on her, I'm gone," I threatened.

"And never get home again?"

"Just click my heels, but she's worth it. So I'm going to stand here, holding your arm while one of my duplicates shows her out, _without _any misfortunes."

"Well planned. I'll go along with it. If you would _my lady_," he said, offering out his arm.

"I hate you with a passion," I said as I split in two and took his arm.

"Kira, I can't just leave you," Dani said as my duplicate took her hand.

"Don't worry about me Dani. This is the best place for me now. Now go," I said, glaring up at a smiling Vlad. "If you happen to pass by Amity, tell Danny not to come looking for me."

"But if I'm your little sister, that makes him your big brother. You can't just shut us out!" she argued.

"I think that's what I'm doing," I said as my duplicate picked her up and forcefully flew her through the wall.

Vlad laughed at my comment, but I lowered my eyes. I couldn't bear the thought of what I was doing, but I was doing it all the same. I wasn't a good person. I didn't _deserve _someone like Dani to care about me.

"So you do like me," Vlad remarked.

"Shut up Plasmius," I snapped.

"You know, you use that title more as a curse than my name. I rather enjoy the spitefulness of your tone."

"Only you."

"Kira please, let me go. Let me go save you," Dani pleaded as she struggled against the duplicate.

"It's D. Kira's back with Vlad. Listen to me Dani, you can't come back here. You need to go back to Danny and find a cure. Maybe someday Kira can break the dimensional cycle and we can see each other again, but this is goodbye."

"No, there can't be a goodbye. We're family!"

"I know, but I have family by blood to worry about too."

"Goodbye Dani," my duplicate said as she landed and dropped Danielle in some distant forest.

"Please don't do this Kira," she pleaded.

"I have to, but I promise I'll be careful," the clone said, fading into a smoke only to rocket back into me a moment later.

"She's gone," I said.

"A shame, I could have learned a lot from her," Vlad said, shrugging it off.

"_Vlad Masters_," I drawled, almost tasting the worlds. "That short for Vladimir?"

"What do you think?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I think your momma had a bad sense of humor giving you a name that just screams douchebag creeper, but it's fitting," I said monotonously, phasing my arm out of his and walking away.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I was having a serious case of writers block. I probably rewrote this four times. I thought this seemed like the best transition to get things moving. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Think mirror, not shield," Vlad said as he shot another ectoblast at me. I raised my arm, but my barrier only made it explode on contact, not reflect it back. "Come on Kira, this is only moderately difficult to master."

"Easy for you to say; you haven't been trying and failing to do it for three hours," I complained weakly. I was exhausted. Endurance wasn't my thing. For me it was always sprint before you can walk. Not to mention repeated failure for hours was starting to have a mental strain.

"Just focus," he said with a hint of amusement as he threw another ectoblast at me.

This time I raised my arm, but not even my regular shield came up. My eyes widened in horror as I realized that this was really gonna hurt. The blast hit dead center in my gut and I was flung back into the wall. I curled over and crossed my arms over my stomach before falling forward onto the ground with a long groan of pain.

Vlad laughed as he came over towards me. "It appears that it's not even simple enough to raise a regular shield."

"Shut up Plasmius," I muttered as I layer there in pain.

He offered his hand to me and said, "Get up and you can have a break."

"Ugh, how the hell did you figure all this out on your own anyway?" I grumbled as I ignored his hand and pushed myself up.

"Years of trial and error, which you do not have," he said with an impatient look on his face.

"I get it, I'm a crappy ghost, but don't forget, until a few weeks ago, I didn't think even the possibility of this whole crazy reality could ever be real. I'm just a beginner, a fast learning beginner, but a beginner none the less," I said, sitting down on a chair off to the side of the room.

"I understand that I'm really not that great with teenagers, but I can see how I could be pushing you a bit too hard. These are things I've found easy for quite some time," he said, sitting next to me.

I sat in deep thought for a moment, but then said, "Give me your hand."

He sat blank faced for a second, but quickly regained himself and asked, "Why?"

"You want me to trust you, well it all starts with you trusting me. Take my hand," I said with confidence.

"You are one interesting child," he said, outing his hand in mine.

"Now charge the energy in your hand like you would to conjure a mirror shield," I ordered, closing my eyes and preparing to focus.

"How is this supposed to help this situation?" he questioned as he let his energy build.

"If I know what something feels like, I can just think up the feeling to duplicate it. It worked with intangibility, maybe I can feel your energy too," I explained, focusing on the pattern of the energy waves running through his hand. The difference between Vlad and Danny's power was quite obvious. Danny's was always raw energy, where Vlad could focus his. It must have been what gave him so much more control. As much as I hated to admit it, I was a lot more like Vlad than I was Danny. The focused mind, the logic, the ability to explore new ideas and make almost subpowers within a power. I didn't just make ectoblasts, I made the correct ones for the need. Vlad didn't just make shields, he made ones that could turn his opponent's power against them. Vlad used his money and power to get what he wanted, I used my manipulation and skill to get what I did. Danny was so... unorganized. He was so easily blinded, but not so easily corrupted. I guess that was something we did share. Even being stuck with one of the most evil guys, well, ever, I refused to be controlled. I refused to do terrible things. I refused to get involved. But maybe ignoring a war was worse than picking a side.

"Kira, are you alright?" he asked, breaking me out of what I realized was a long term of spacing out.

"Oh," I said with realization, "sorry, just spaced out a bit there." I shook my head to clear my mind a bit, and then said, "Let's try again. I think I can get it now."

"Well then," he said, standing up, "let's try this."

I stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room. He raised his arm and...

"Stop right there Plasmius!" Danny shouted as he came smashing down to the floor between us.

"Ahh, Daniel, what a nice surprise," Vlad answered, crossing his arms in superiority.

I was furious. I dropped my hands to my sides and let them flare red in a fury of power. Danny had his back turned to me, ignoring me in favor of chewing out Vlad. Vlad wasn't focused on him, he was looking past him and smiling at my apparent rage. It took Danny a moment to realize he was being ignored, but he finally turned around. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted.

"Kira, I just-"

"Just what? Came to stop me from doing something stupid? Came to save me from big bad Vladdy? You just damned yourself Danny," I said, raising a hand and shooting the most powerful ectoblast I've ever shot.

He tried making a shield, but the blast was so powerful it exploded in his face, shooting him across the room and into a wall. He shouted out in pain, but I just rushed over to him, grabbed him by the front of his suit, lifted him up, and slammed him into the wall. "Kira, your eyes are red," he struggled, staring into my eyes.

"It's Shadowrule to you," I said, pulling him off the wall and throwing him across the room.

He went rolling across the ground, and when he stopped, he looked up at me with a look of terror. "What has he done to you?"

"He hasn't done anything to me Phantom, it's what you've done," I said, preparing another shot.

"I'm sorry Kira," he said as he quickly shot an ectoblast at me.

I rose a shield, and when the blast hit, it was reflected right back at him. "I'm not weak like you Danny. I don't fall for the stupid ploys of girls, and I don't screw over my friends," I said in a fume of anger, slowly stepping closer to him.

"Kira," Vlad said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "it'll do no good to kill the boy."

"I won't need to kill him. Maiming or injuring severely should suffice."

"If that's the case, I think it's time for another lesson. Do you remember what the sting felt like?"

"Oh yeah," I said, letting my energy flow like electricity through my fingers.

I was reaching down for Danny when I was stopped by something. "Kira, stop!" I turned my head to see a fearful Jazz standing in the open doorway. "I know you're angry, but please don't hurt my little brother. Our little brother."

I took a slow, shallow breath and looked down at my hands. They were glowing so red, it looked like I was staring into the pits of hell. "What am I doing?" I muttered.

"Go on Kira, unleash your power," Vlad urged, leaning over me.

"If I hurt Danny, I hurt Jazz," I breathed, slowly coming out of my rage, stopping the flow of energy that was passing through to my hands. I blinked my eyes until I saw the green glow return to my nose.

"If you won't do it, I will," Vlad said, pushing past me toward Danny.

"No!" I shouted, lunging at his hand before he could touch him. An electricity shot through my body as I felt the force of Vlad's attack. I held back a scream and tried to focus. Turn back the attack, mirror it...

A moment later I heard Vlad's cry of pain and he jolted away from me. I took a deep breath and stood between the two of them. "This is all so stupid," I muttered. "Why do you two even fight? It's totally pointless. It's all just some plot twist you were predestined to deal with." I was feeling about a million mixed emotions. I didn't understand anything and I just wanted to run away, but I couldn't. For once, I was forced to stand my ground, and I didn't even know what my ground was. I wasn't going to be a bad guy, but I wasn't totally routing for team Phantom.

"Kira?" Danny beckoned in a weak voice.

"I've had enough learning for a while Plasmius. I'll be back someday, but now some one else needs me," I said, splitting in two and sending my copy to get Jazz as I helped Danny to his feet.

"You-you can't just leave," Vlad said with indignantly.

"I'm fairly sure there's nothing against it. I still need you Vlad, but this is becoming destructive. I can't be the dangerous person you want me to be."

"You'll never see your family again," he threatened.

"Is it really worth hurting the people I care about here?" I questioned, almost pleading for the answer I didn't have. "Come on Danny, let's go."

My duplicate, Jazz, Danny, and I all floating out through the ceiling and into the Spector Speeder that was hovering overhead.

"Did you like it there?" Jazz asked as we started heading towards "home."

"Not really. It was all just a magic trick, and this was the big reveal," I said blankly as I stared out the window. It was going to be a long trip.


	43. Chapter 43

**The big return, and things are only gonna get crazier from here. New complications will arise and questions will be answered and made. Dang this is going nuts! Enjoy, and BEWARE!**

"Where have you kids been?" Mrs. Fenton questioned as Danny and Jazz walked through the door.

"They were getting me," I answered quietly, walking in myself.

"Kira!" she exclaimed, running over and gripping me in a hug so strong I could barely breath. "Where did you go?" she asked with concern, pushing away from me and staring into my face.

"I heard Danny talking about a guy named Vlad, I figured he was a family friend so I went off to find him. I needed somewhere to sort through my thoughts, so he said he'd watch over me for a while. I didn't mean to cause you any panic," I answered.

"At least you're back safe and sound. That man's-"

"One crazed up fruit loop?" Danny suggested.

"As crude as it sounds, that's pretty accurate," she said with a bit of distaste.

"Well I'm sorry I left. Danny and I just got in a bit of an argument and I was riled up. It was stupid of me to leave. If you don't mind, could I take some time to speak with Danny?"

"Of course. I'll leave you three some time to figure things out while I go make some hot dogs," she said cheerfully.

The three of us exchanged a look of horror and then went to the couch and sat down. "Guess I'm a lot more like Vlad than I thought," I said quietly.

"Why was your energy red anyway?" Jazz asked with concern.

"It's just... got a lot of power. I really shouldn't have been so angry," I said, looking around before charging a crimson glow on my hands. "It's almost... easy." Charging that should have drained a lot more power than it did, but it felt like it wasn't even there. "Something's wrong."

"Not even I can do that, and I've been doing this a lot longer than you," Danny said, gently grabbing my hand to observe it.

"Danny, I'm not sure I'm even putting energy into it," I said, staring down at it with amazement and fear.

"We should go to the Ghost Zone and test out how much power you've really got," Danny said, standing up.

I was about to join him when I saw a demonic looking hotdog bouncing out of the kitchen. "Uh, maybe we should help your mom fight the ecto-weenies first," I said as the thing tried biting my leg. It couldn't break skin and really it just looked ridiculous, but I figured the least we could do was help catch them.

Time Skip...

After twenty minutes of chasing ghost hotdogs, we had finally made it to the Zone. Jazz was lounging in the Spector Speeder seeming to enjoy the show as Danny and I realized I wasn't going to run out of power anytime soon.

"Try duplicating yourself," Danny said in one of his final efforts to power me down.

I simply crossed my arms and ten copies split right out of me. "I don't feel any different," all the Shadowrules said at once.

All twelve halfas' ghost senses went off and I caught a flash of blue skin from the corner of my eye. "I am the Box-"

"Dude!" all of the me's cried at once before just I said, "Can't you tell I'm in the middle of a crisis?"

"But you didn't let me finish!" he whined.

"Finish this," I said as all ten of my clones and I shot red ectoblasts at him, making him fly through the air before crashing onto Skulker's island.

"Ugh, maybe we should go see Clockwork," I said exasperatedly.

"He hasn't helped us this far, why would he now?" Danny said with a hint of bitterness towards the old ghost.

"Haven't I?" said a deep voice from behind me.

Turning around to face the ghost of time, I let a look of anger settle on my face. "And how might you have done that? From what I've seen, all you've done is thrown me into a life where I have no idea what I'm doing and now something freaky's going on with my powers and I don't know why!" I shouted with rage.

"What's happening to you happens to be a mix of things. Your powers are strengthening at an alarming rate. Within the month you could become as powerful as Pariah Dark or even Danny's evil self," he explained.

"Wait, who's Pariah Dark?" Danny questioned.

"King of ghosts, you'll deal with him later," I said, shushing him.

"The constant rage is likely a side effect of your pyrokineses."

"Uh, last time I checked, I'm not shooting fireballs out of my hands," I said irritably.

"That's why your anger's building up!" Jazz shouted intelligently from the Speeder.

"Jasmine's correct," Clockwork agreed.

"Then how do I get it out!" I shouted, throwing my hands down to my side at the same moment my hair caught on fire. I screeched in fear as I tried to put it out with my hands. Seeing nothing was happening, I aimed my lips and blew a puff of air at it, but all it did was freeze my nose. Deciding there was nothing I could do, I curled up into the fetal position and crossed my arms.

"You have to calm yourself Shadow," he said as he morphed into a child form and grabbed my arm.

"I can't control it!" I shouted, majorly losing my cool in more ways than one. My entire body went up in flames, burning so hot Clockwork had to back away. Half a second later, an explosion of fire leaped out of my body from all directions and I was temporarily blinded. When my vision came back, I was really happy for the big boom. I looked down and smiled in pleasure at what happened to be a costume change.

A burning red leather jacket (and I mean literally burning) that ended about three inches above my waistline laid on top of a skin tight black shirt with my logo on it. My jeans were red with a black line going down the outside of each leg, and snow white high-tops comfortably covered my feet. My hair was still snow white, but it shot up like flames at the tips. One thing I was really happy for was that my eyes were still green.

"What do you think?" I asked, stretching as Clockwork and Danny dropped their shields.

"Honestly?" Danny said. "You look more like Shadowrule than I've ever seen you before."

I smiled and turned to Clockwork, who was also wearing a smirk. "See, only time knows the answers child. You have an important role to fill, but be wary, you can be corrupted. Soon you'll be more powerful than any ghost has been or will be. You'll need Daniel's help, I see it now. Don't argue and he'll make more of as brother than your own blood. I have duties to attend to, so now I must take my leave. Be safe, and Danny, don't forget there are always ghosts ready to lend a hand."

"Wait, does that mean-" Danny started before Clockwork vanished.

"What do you think?" I asked, staring at the empty space with amazement.

"I think he just said I'm gonna be your dimensional stalker," Danny said with a hardness to his voice.

Lighting a ball of fire in my hand, I said, "This is crazy."

* * *

><p><strong>Kira: Hey Darkme, why is Clockwork always so vague?<strong>

**Me: Dude, haven't you ever watched the series? Clocky's always vague and lets you do whatever you want. I honestly think that's how he gets his kicks.**

**Kira: Well I like the new costume at least, but I could go without the uncontrollable powers.**

**Me: Hey, now you know how Danny felt for the first six months. Now be gone you!**

**Yep, we're gonna be having some power struggles, possibly in more ways than one. Until then, enjoy your lives!**


End file.
